A Young Girls Heart
by Yamabuki
Summary: With love, revenge, kinapping, princes, princess, magic, power, and lot's of other things including humor. A young girls heart lets you see a normal girl struggle over her feelings of love in this must read fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter # 1 

READ MEMO IMPORTANT

Hi this is my first Fan fiction and I put my very heart to make this a good story so hope you enjoy. Some info. Chiisuteru is an average 16-year-old girl with short brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She's about 5'6 and has lots of different mood swings. She has just moved out of a house she lived in since she was three. She left all her friends and the only home she ever knew to a new town. Chiisuteru is now in the car heading to her new house.

"Chiisuteru, can't you be a little happy about this move." Said her mother.

Chiisuteru was looking out the window ignoring her mother's voice. She stared at the new town she would have to live in and the millions of people who walked the streets.

" I would have been happier staying," she said with a sigh.

She didn't like this new place and missed all her friends back home. Looking in her hand she read the note her best friend gave her before she left "_Chiisu don't worry. I'll call you each and everyday and write millions of letters. I hope you have fun…….. I'll admit, I'll miss you Chiisuteru, but cheer up gal moving is an adventure all of it's own you'll find happiness very soon your friend Sae Sanko." Moving can be an adventure all of its own. YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME! _Said Chiisuteru in her head. She looked out the window again. She caught a glimpse of her rugged school with flowing kids hustling out the front doors and made a face of disgust. Slumping down in her seat she started thinking that the last thing she wanted was to make new friends. She had great friends before. She was scared that people in this new town might not like her. The very thought of people not liking her gave her chills. All she wanted to do was melt away. Find a way to leave this place and not come back. The only thing she could think of was to sleep. Because when you sleep everything stops and no one misses you. You can drift away peacefully. Sleep being the closest you ever are to death. She closed her eyes and rolled down on the cars arm and drifted off into slumber. A few minutes later she heard her father yell, "Chiisu, look ahead that's our house."

She rolled back up and looked out the window. On top of a hill laid a black brick house with tinted windows of gray. It had flowers growing around the front and a big tree in the back. Leading up from the house was a small dirt. _At least there's a tree I can climb on. _Thought Chiisuteru. The car stopped and her parents ran into the house._THEY were happy ……nothing ever seems to faze them_ she thought. Opening her door she looked around. Nothing seemed so special. She grabbed her suitcase and note and walked into the house.

" Oh…Chiisuteru isn't it just beautiful. Oh my, look we have a fireplace oh; this will be nice for the winter." Squealed her mother

" Yeah…. great Mom. I'm going up stairs to pick a room." She said slowly her voice merely a whisper.

"Ok…hurry down soon."

Chiisuteru picked up her large suitcase and hulled it up the stairs. When she reached the top she saw five doors. The first one she opened was just the bathroom. Shutting its door she then walked up to one room at the end of the hall. She opened it up and found that this room faced the backyard towards the woods and had a small porch balcony outside. There was also a small bed, dresser, and bookshelf. She drops her suitcase on the ground and ran back to the bed. She lay down there with some delight and thought. _This is my room_. She sighed and closed her eyes. She breathed in as much happiness she could get from this small discovery she has just gotten since she laid foot in this town. She then jumped up and pulled her suitcase onto the bed unbuckling the bands that held it down. She took out her framed pictures of her friends and placed it on top of the dresser. She then took out all her summer clothes and placed them into the drawer she found underneath the bed. (It's attached) Then she grabbed her reading books and placed them on the bookshelf. The last then she took out was her black stuff dog named Tsume (I know I know it's the name of a char from Wolf's Rain but I like the name so HA) she hugged her four-legged friend tight. It was a gift she got for her first birthday from her parents. It was her true friend when things seemed to go wrong. " Hello Tsume. We made it to our home boy. I hope you're happy. It different, but it will have to do. I hope everything will go all right at school tomorrow. Oh, I wish everything would be perfect. The last thing I want is for someone to hate me." she sighed and hugged her friend tighter.

" Chiisuteru come down we need help unloading." Yelled her father.

" COMING!" she yelled back " Ok Tsume be back later" She placed him back down on the bed and ran down stairs. Just then his little black eyes glowed a soft blue reveling a bright light into her room. When she turned around it was gone as fast as it happened. With that she turned back and ran down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 2 

Ok were did I leave off. Yeah! I now Chiisuteru wakes up the next day (Monday) after a long trip of unpacking and loading her stuff.

"Chiisuteru time to wake up your going to be late for school!"

"Umm…" she said rolling over. _What time is it?_ . She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. _Six forty five am_. "I'm late, oh my gosh!" she yelled getting up from her bed.

"Mom, why didn't you wake me up sooner." she said running towards her closet.

"I thought you were awake already."

"Oh, Mom don't you know me by now."

Today was her first day at Sarayashiki Junior High despite the fact she could be late she still wanted to look nice so she decided to wear a nice pale baby blue shirt with a cute black skirt. She went to her dresser and put some make up on and then grabbed her book bag. She leaned over her bed kissed on the forehead and then headed out of her room downstairs into the kitchen.

" Good Morning princess." Said her father

"Morning daddy."

"My you look pretty today."

"Thank you"

"So today is the first day, nervous?"

Chiisuteru stared at her father blankly she wasn't quite sure. " Uh…. I guess." With that she kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door. She went out around back near the garage and went to the cabinet in the side and pulled down her roller blades. She put them on and then skated down the road to her new school feeling a little nervous. She started to speed up letting her long hair blow in the wind. To save some time she took a shortcut she found yesterday. It went threw this old park. It was closed due to the fact that grifitti and garbage filled the area. Rolling down the marble steps ahead she slammed into a figure of red and fell into a bush.

"Are you hurt?" asked a concern voice.

Chiisuteru looked up into the face of the stranger. He had shining emerald green eyes and glistening long red hair.

"I'm okay," she said lifting her self up from the bush and falling back down again.

The young boy chuckled. "Here." He said extending his hand to greet hers.

" Thank you." she said while dusting herself down and pulling out countless twigs off herself.

The boy stared at her when his eyes grew large. "My, that looks painful," he said pointing to her elbow.

She turned to look at it and notice dark red blood dripping from a gash onto her clothes. Chiisuteru wiped it off with her hand.

"I'm so sorry." Said the boy pulling out a handkerchief out of his pocket. "Here, let me see." He pulled her close to him wrapped the handkerchief around her cut.

While standing so close to him she could smell the sweet smell of roses. He looked about her age and a bit mature. She came to the conclusion when she noticed he didn't try looking up her skirt when she was down.

"ummm….thank you. My name is Chiisuteru Sakea." She said extending her hand.

He looked at her then at her hand and grabbed it saying, "My name is Shuichi Minamino."

Without thinking she shouted at him, " What were you doing here, I mean it's not like you can't be here, but I almost run you over. Gomen nasai (I'm sorry). Please forgive me," she said bowing down repeatly.

Shuichi laughed at her outburst. "To tell you the truth…uh… I got lost."

Chiisuteru smiled at his excuse. For some reason she didn't believe him. "Let's walk together," she said. He agreed and the both of them strolled to school.

" Bye Shuichi hope to see you again." Yelled Chiisu as she waved at him from the hallway.

He smiled back and in a whisper he said "We'll be seeing each other very soon."

Chiisu turned and headed towards the office. She walked up to the counter and found a young women being in her late 30's patently sitting there reading a novel.

"Hello, I'm new here my I ask were my schedule is."

"Your name miss." She asked looking up at her.

"Oh, Chiisuteru Sakea" the lady goes over to her computer, does a couple clicks and printed her schedule out.

"Here you go, and may I advise you, as a new student, to ask someone in the hall for directions."

She thanked the women and walked out. There were tons of kids all over. Everyone was talking about their summer and what he or she did. Chiisuteru looked down at her schedule and found out she had math with a guy named Mr. Takeai room 190 B. She looked around for someone to ask for help. Her eyes were then drawn to a man with weird orange hair. She walked over to him slowly and poked him in the shoulder.

"Ummm, hello would you mind telling me where room 190 b is sir?"

The boy turned around giving her a goofy smile.

"Oh, HI," he yelled loudly. "You're cute! New here?"

Chiisu starred at him with shock. Was he the type of person to say that sort of thing out loud without embarrassment? She didn't know. So she just mumbled a yes.

"Oh, that's cool, my name is Kuzuma Kuwabara." He said extending his hand. Right when she was about to grab the offered hand a young boy her age came in between.

"Please young lady. Do not go and make friends with him. I hate to say his stupidity can't make up half of what his brain really needs"

Kuzuma gave him a cold glare and shouted "Hey, that's not true."

Chiisuteru look at the boy standing before her. He had long white hair down to the middle of his back. He wore a nice black suit with white stripes going down both arms. One of his eyes was black while the other was yellow. She couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so particular.

"Here, may I show you to your class" he said taking a bow.

" Umm…" she began to say.

"Look kid" said Kuzuma "if you don't say sorry for insulting me or bugging this girl you'll get it?"

"Really" said the boy. "I like to see you try." With that he turned away and left "If I were you you'll follow me." He said looking at Chiisuteru.

She turned to Kuzuma and said, "Gomen, my name is Chiisuteru hope to see you again."

With that she left and ran up to the other boy. She felt bad about leaving Kuzuma, but this boy was someone she had to follow.

"Humph. To think such a beautiful girl like you wanted to talk to a baka like him." The boy turned to face her. He extended his hand and introduced himself "My name is Shizuro Seino." He said as he smiled. She greeted him by saying her name was Chiisuteru. "Oh, you have a lovely name." He said as she blushed at his kindness. "May I see what classes you have." she showed him her schedule. He looked it over and grinned. "We are going to be seeing at lot of each other."

"Why is that?" she asked,

"We have a lot of the same classes."

Chiisuteru smiled and the both of them walked to first period. Slowly the periods passed and Chiisuteru was thoroughly having a good time with Shizuro. Even though his appearance was quite ODD she still enjoyed his company. She also couldn't help but think back to Shuichi and how he helped bandage her arm. While heading out of art class she saw him there talking to a boy with black hair.

"Hello Shuichi." she said waving to him

"Chiisuteru, hi, come over please."

She walked over.

"Yusuke may I introduce you to Chiisuteru. She's the one I TOLD you so much about."

Yusuke gave Shuichi a questionable stare and then his face grew wide with shock and realization. He then grab her hand and said " Nice to meet you I heard a lot." she was quiet confused about what the two of them were saying but she just smiled.

"Shuichi can you give the girl a break."

Chiisuteru turned around and saw Shizuro there.

"What do you mean?" asked Shuichi confused.

"Nothing at all." Was his reply.

Kurama looked at him with puzzlement, but then drew his attention back at Chiisu. "I'll see you tomorrow, I hope."

"Yes" she said

"Me too." Said Yusuke.

With that the both of them left talking to each other rather softly. Shizuro went after them and Chiisuteru was then left standing alone. Despite the fact that her first day was a little weird she grabbed her things and roller blade back home. I'm not sure why people at this place talk as if they are hiding something, maybe it's just me She started humming a tune when all of a sudden…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter # 3 

She was humming a tune from a song she liked when all of a sudden a black limo came skidding off the road towards her. She slammed on her brakes and stared at the car that was now in front of her. The door slowly opened and a guy with a black hooded cape came out. He was very tall, much taller than she was. She stood there dumbfound unable to move. The tall hooded man came and grabbed at Chiisu's hand pulling her towards the limo. She shook and kicked trying to get away. If he wanted her that much she was not going to give up that easily. He stared at her from his dark hood and with one hand in the air swept his hand over her face. Her head soon started spinning in quick circles and she couldn't see anything.

"Argh" Chiisu rolled up from were she laid. "Where am I?" She notice she was on a bed of blue silk. She looked around the room. It was very small with all kinds of colorful art hanging on the walls. Her eyes stopped when she notice in the corner of the room sitting in a chair was a person. His face was covered in the shadows and the only thing showing was a light reflecting off his sword

"Ohayou" (good morning) he said while standing up.

Chiisuteru watched him as he walked up towards her his sword on his shoulder. She could tell he was about her age. He had bright green hair tied back into a ponytail with matching eyes of black stone. He was also wearing a long brown sleeve shirt with the word BASE written on it and cargo pants. "So you're the one the dear old Prince wants." He replied placing his sword down on the bed and taking a seat for himself. She noticed now in the light the young boy had a huge scar across his forehead.

" Umm… what Prince?" she asked a little nervous.

"You'll find out soon enough. What I don't get is if you really are what I was told you are?" he said rubbing his chin "Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough. It's not my job to figure it out. That's Kenichi. Oh, by the way my name is Kippei Katakura." he said smiling. Chiisuteru didn't know what to do or say so she just nodded her head. Kippei laughed at her. "Quite are you, well I'm just here to watch, hey, since your awake I'll go get Kenichi. He's quit interested with your story Princess." With that he left and she was alone.

Change of Scenery

"So you're telling us that the girl that Koenma ask us to watch over is her." Said Yusuke.

"Yes, she's the one. I'm worried about her." Said Kurama

"Humph… why should we get involved anyway? With a ningen (human) like her." Said Hiei.

"It's because she needs are help you shrimp." Said Kuwabara.

"Whatever, it was Koenma who said to watch her so that's what were going to do!" yelled Yusuke.

Kuwabara and Hiei stopped arguing and turned to Yusuke.

"If you don't mind me asking this." asked Kurama "who is watching her now."

All the boys looked at one another. "Ummm I thought Yusuke asked Botan to watch her," yelled Kuwabara

"Well I didn't, I thought Hiei was going to" Yusuke yelled back.

Everyone looked at one another with worry. "If Botan isn't watching her then…" stated Yusuke

"NO ONE IS!" everyone yelled

"Crap! I'll go see if she's at her house" said Yusuke

"I'll check the school" said Hiei

"And Kuwabara and I will check around town" replied Kurama.

With that the gang split up. Not knowing at that very time she was already in real danger.

Chiisuteru's Prov-

It's been awhile since Kippei left her. She was getting bored in the same room and was too confuse to just lie there in the bed. She stood up and then fell right back down. Her head throbbed with pain. It seemed whoever knocked her out gave her a huge headache, but despite that she stood again. She went towards the door and was about to turn the knob when it flew open and hit her in the face causing her to fall on her bottom. Today was not her day.

"Oh, my, I'm so sorry princess." She looked up into a pair of purple eyes. This boy had short brown hair and was wearing glasses. He had on a white tuxedo with a black rose in the pocket. "Please, please, let me help you." Said the young man. He grabbed her hand and lifted her up. Behind him she could see Kippei. He was swinging his sword around not even seeming to pay attention. "Come princess we have much to talk about" said the young man.

"What do you mean" she asked

"You will see soon enough, but before I forget' he said pushing his glasses to his eyes. "My name is Kenichi Sakura lead technician of the organization BASE, and that over there" he said pointing to Kippei "is our master swords-man." He took her hand and led her out of the room with Kippei following behind. A lot was happening to her and she couldn't quite understand it all. Just thinking about it made her head spin. The main question in her head though was _What the hell was going on?_ As Kenichi dragged her out her room she walked down long hallways filled with more colorful paintings. He even lead her threw a room with mirrors. It was at that moment she found out she wasn't wearing what she had on before she was kidnapped. This happened to be a small white dress revealing her shoulders with very long sleeves. It had a purple sash with hems. She really couldn't see anything else because she was shoved into a dark room.

"We brought her like you said Prince." Standing in front of her was a large chair, but it wasn't facing her

"Thank you Kenichi" said the man behind the chair. He then began to rise and Chiisuteru gasped in shock of whom she saw "I guess Chiisuteru has a lot of things to ask and I have a lot of things to tell."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter # 4 

"Kurama we looked everywhere I don't think she's her at all" said Kuzuma leaning against a bench rail.

"I suppose your right…" he said with a sigh of defeat "We have no choice but to ask Koenma for help. He must have someway of knowing where she is."

With that said and done Kurama and Kuwabara walk towards the school to meet up with the others.

Chiisuteru's Prov-

She gasped in shock of whom she saw standing "Shizuro!"

Shizuro laughed then walked towards her. He took her hand gently and pulled her into the room. "Come, please take a seat by the fire." Looking up at Kenichi and Kippei he ordered them to wait outside they both bowed and left the room.

Chiisuteru was now sitting alone with the prince. She could feel her face go pale. This was the very Prince that Kenichi and Kippei were talking about. The very boy she made friends with the other day. The same boy who ordered her kidnapping and took her here. Now she was going to find out exactly why. Her hands began to sweat either from fear or the fact she was nervous. She didn't dare shift from her position on the floor.

"So, where to begin" said Shizuro rubbing his chin with his hand.

"oh…. I don't know how about…… WHY DID YOU KINDNAPE ME?" she yelled suddenly full of courage.

The prince looked at her and then at his hands. His face was gentle and warm "Oh, you see," the Prince smirked "I wasn't the person who actually kidnapped you Princess that was Topaz one of my many followers. All I did was asked for it."

Her face grew dark "So, the fact is you still asked for it and I want to know why!" she yelled slamming her fists into the wooden floor beneath her.

"If you must know I want to make my Wife." He said.

She stood there with a face like this O.O. "WHAT! You must be joking what do you want with a girl like me?"

"Something…. grand. I want the Jewel you posse. The Jewel of Thiele."

She had no idea what the hell he was been smoking, she could have sworn he was on drugs. She was more confused now then ever "I don't have any Jewel!"

"DONT LIE TO ME!" he yelled standing up. "You have it and I WILL get it no matter what. With it I will able to destroy this pitiful ningenkai (human world)."

She didn't understand a thing he was saying, not one thing was making sense. Why destroy the human world? Was he not human himself? So many questions popped into her head it kinda made her dizzy.

"You will tell me where the jewel lays." He said with a stern voice.

"And if I do not?" she ask with a low shaky voice.

"Pray to your god that it won't come to that." he said coldly.

She was now looking at her knees. She was too scared to say anything. She could hear Shizuro sigh as he sat back down on the floor.

"Please, I wish not to make war with my future wife. I feel there's much to talk about but time is short and you look tried, are you not?"

Chiisuteru looked up at him. "I'll see to it that you are taken well care of. Kenichi! Kippei!" He yelled.

Both boys rushed into the room and answered "Yes sir."

"Would one of you mind showing Chiisuteru to her room so she may rest. Be sure to give her whatever she needs."

"Yes sir." They both said again.

Kenichi came up to her and grabbed her by the arm pulling her up and dragging her out of room. She just followed him as Kippei stayed behind to talk to the prince. He dragged her back down the long dark hallways with the beautiful paintings and various mirrors. When he finally stopped she was at a blue door. He opened it and roughly tossed her inside and then left closing the door behind him. The last thing he said to her was "If you need anything I'm sure Topaz will see to it."

Then the door shut. She leaped to it to grab the handle, but sadly it was locked. She turned around and leaned against it while slumping down to the floor. _Why me? Why I'm here. Why? Why? Why? _She thought. She looked around the room. It was painted with a soft tone of pink. There was a large bed filled with pillows and a dresser covered with flowers, Roses to be exact. She stood up despite the fact she was angry, sad, and confused and walked towards the bed. As soon as she was close enough to it she collapsed. As soon as her head hit the bed she went into a deep slumber. Slumber was her only peace and she welcomed it with opened arms.

Scenery Change

"So, you and Kuwabara couldn't find her, Kurama?" Yusuke asked

"I'm afraid not, and as I can see you had no luck as well, Yusuke?"

"Yeah….. how about you Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Guess not. Well, we better go in." said Yusuke with the others behind him. He walked up towards the door and knocked.

"Come in."

The others walked in and saw the tiny Koenma stamping away the millions of paper work he had.

"Umm Koenma" said Yusuke "We have a problem."

Koenma stopped what he was doing and looked up at them.

"What do you mean?"

"Well to tell you the truth sir." Said Kurama

"SHE'S MISSING!" yelled Kuzuma.

"You baka" said Hiei slamming his fist into his face.

"She's… missing?" asked Koenma "What do you mean? You're not telling me that Chiisuteru the girl I specifically told you to watch and take care of, the one I said that if you didn't you would pay for it. She went missing."

"I don't remember you saying that" said Kuwabara.

"I DID! Please tell me your lying, is she really gone?"

"Yes sir we looked everywhere and couldn't find her anywhere." Said Kurama.

"I don't know why everyone is so worried she's just a ningen (human)" said Hiei

"NO SHES NOT!" yelled Koenma leaping out of his chair towards the others. "I didn't get to tell you this but she's a Princess."

"A princess….." Said Yusuke

"Yes, Chiisuteru was actually adopted and her real parents were killed shortly after her birth. Her father was a demon and her mother a powerful queen. She was born in royalty and owns a kingdom called Thiele. Her mother was the protector of a sapphire Jewel in Thiele. That Jewel is capable of great power. It is able gather a person's deepest desire and use it as a very powerful weapon. The Jewel now lays with Chiisuteru. Yet, she doesn't know any of this at the time." He said taking a deep breathe. "So as you see she's not only human she's also a demon."

"Koenma sir, if you don't mind me asking why is it so important to protect her." Said Kurama.

"With all that power she is capable of deciding the fate of both the spirit world and human world. We must make sure she nor anyone else won't use it for evil. "

"I remember early this afternoon at school this one boy was talking to her. He was a strange boy with white hair and two different colors eyes" said Yusuke

"I remember that too." Said Kuwabara "That jerk was all over her."

"What was the boys name?" asked Hiei.

"Umm wasn't it something like Cheese Nero." Kuwabara asked

"You Baka it was Shizuro Seino" Yusuke said while slapping Kuwabara over the head

"WHAT! You must be lying. Please tell me it was another name." Said Koenma

"No, it was him." Said Yusuke

"I'm afraid to say were in big trouble. Shizuro Seino was one of the biggest problems we ever had in spirit world. He would cause massive damage to any city he went to. He was so out of control I had to send him and his followers to an isolated part of the earth. I left him their under strict guard in a castle that he would never escape. It had the strongest barrier we could put up. How could he have escaped?" Koenma walked back to his chair and sat down on it. His face was pale and loosing color fast. "I'm afraid he found out about the princess and must know what power she posses. If he has her now and is able to get that power the worlds of both sprit and the living will be destroyed. " said Koenma

"We have to do something thing." Said Kuwabara.

"Yeah, we can't just stand here and watch." Said Kurama

"Do you have anyway to find out where she might be?" asked Hiei.

"I suppose there's one way." He said.

"What is that?" Said Yusuke

Chiisuteru prov-

When she awoken Chiisuteru was still in the same room. She stood up and looked around. Her eyes stopped when she noticed a tray of food on the dresser. She was so hungry so she walked over and ate. As soon as she was finished there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said.

The door opened and in walked the same tall dark figure in the hooded cape.

"YOU!" she yelled "You're the one who took me to this place."

The man walked towards her and took her tray. With his other hand he took off his hood. She was then staring at a man with coal black hair and eyes.

"Yes, I did, but I was doing as I was told. How sad this is. I'm the commander of this place and the prince leaves me here to do your biddings."

She looked at him. His face wasn't pleasant "If you here to do what I want. Then let me leave this place and go back home."

"That I will not do. If you have anything smarter to ask of me I will be waiting outside."

"Wait!" she yelled. "Would you bring me some company? Would you bring me something from my home?"

He turned around and gave her a glare. "What would that be?" he asked coldly.

She looked down at her feet and started to play with her hands "Could you bring me my Tsume?"

The man looked at her "What does he look like?" he asked.

She giggled out of thought "He's a black stuffed dog."

"A WHAT! You want a stuff dog with you?"

She stared at him with puppy eyes. "What the Prince sees in you I do not know but you are crazy. By the way my name is Topaz" then he began walking out again.

"Wait are you going to bring him or not."

"As your servant I must, but in other circumstances I wouldn't. I would prefer leaving you in the dungeon." He then left and closed the door.

She lay there in the bed just watching. _The dungeon, what an ass!_ She lay down on the bed and then stared at the ceiling. _How much more of this do I had to take? How much longer would I be kept here _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter # 5 

"Will, use this." Koenma walks over to his desk and pulls of a small mirror. "It's called the mirror of Truth. Ask it any question and it shall answer you truthfully."

"Good idea." Said Yusuke. "Here give me that." He grabs it from Koenma and looks at it. "Come on, let's go now."

Him and the others ran out.

Chiisuteru Room—Or ummm the place she's now being held (LOL)

Chiisuteru woke up after sleeping again. She was getting quite bored and was going to go crazy if she stayed in the same room. Just as she was done thinking that thought there was a knock on the door._ Finally! Thank you. Someone is here._

"Come in" she yelled happily.

The door opened and she expecting to see Topaz was met with an unfamiliar face. It was another boy. This one was wearing a purple collar shirt with black pants. He had short dark blue hair with long strands of it covering his face. Making it hard to depict his eyes,

"Hello" he said with a smile.

"Umm …….Hi." she said.

The boy walked up towards her. "My your beautiful, my brother is very lucky to get you as a wife." He said.

"Your brother. You're his brother!" she gasped.

The boy laughed and that's when she was able to see his eyes. They were light blue and almost looked like crystal. Pure and innocent like a child's.

"Sure we are, he may be three years older than me, but he defiantly my brother." He said.

"How old is Shizuro?" she asked

"Eighteen." He said calmly.

_Eighteen! Omg I'm only like sixteen and he wants me to marry him. WOW! That also means this boy is only fifteen. Weird family._

"Oh…" she replied.

He laughed. "May I introduce myself? The name is Reiji," he said taking a bow.

"My name is Chiisuteru," she said bowing as well.

"Well, Chiisuteru would you like me to show you around?"

"You mean I can leave this room!" she shouted.

"Of course, I would die if I had to stay in a room all day. I figure the same would go for you."

"YES, so true"_. Despite the fact they kidnapped me this family has been very nice. _

"Well follow me."

With that Reiji went out of the room with Chiisuteru following behind. She went out to the dark hallways. She walked silently behind him for a good ten minutes. Passing by hallways, going down stairs, going upstairs, turning around corners, the works. Then she eventually just got lost.

"I'm taking you to a very nice place. I know you'll like it." He said.

She wondered what it was till he finally came to a stop. She was at a very, I mean very large door. It was made of delicate crystal glass with flower designs on it.

"In here." He said.

She walked in and couldn't believe her eyes. It was either that or she had to be dreaming.

In front of her eyes was a huge garden. Filled with flowers from the ceiling to the floor. There was even a fountain in them middle with a pond.

"Beautiful" she whisper.

Reiji turned around and saw her face noticing her shock he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"If you think this is nice, you have to see this." He pulled her past the garden to the end of the room towards a balcony. "Close your eyes." He said,

"Do I have too?" she asked

"Yes." He said.

She closed her eyes and now the only thing leading her was his hand. He pulled her out onto the balcony.

"Ok ready, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and to her disbelief she saw a million, maybe even a thousand of ugly little creatures all lined up into neat rows holding weapons of all sorts marching to the sound of a blow horn in the distance.

"What are they?" she asked.

"They're an army made up of Demons."

"Demons?" she said

"Yes, demons. Your one, I'm one, my brother is one, Kippei is one, even Topaz and Kenichi."

"I'm a demon!" she yelled.

"Of course, didn't you know that? Your mother was a queen your father a demon and you a princess."

"No" she said in a low voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you knew. It's not like being half demon is bad."

She nodded her head "It's not that, I didn't even know my real parents were dead, and then learning I'm a real princess. It's shocking I thought everyone was calling me that because they wanted to be nice. Now I know it wasn't that at all."

"Well don't worry about that. Everyone likes you the way you are."

She sighed and nodded in agreement. "If I may ask, why an army? Why do you need one?"

"This army will be the one strong hold we have to rid the humans and everything else on this pathetic world."

She looked at Reiji in shock. "Why do that?" she asked.

He turned around to face her. "Because it's what Shizuro and all of us at BASE wants this world deserves it." He said coldly.

"That's not what I mean. Why destroy the world what has it done to you?" she asked

"Koenma sent all of BASE including my brother and I to this castle to rot. We've been here for years. Do you know how annoying that is? To be locked up without having any freedom. Just sitting here waiting for death, that's a cruel fate if you ask me. After years of work Kenichi managed to find a way out of that stupid barrier Koenma put up, and know that we're back, this world is going to get what they deserve. Will do it, with your help of course, and the Jewel. We will destroy everything," he said.

Chiisuteru gave Reiji this look full of confusion and sorrow. She wasn't quite sure why it happened, but all of the sudden Reiji started to get angry with her.

"Don't look at me with those eyes!" He growled.

"I'm not giving you a look and don't you dare think I'll help you" Chiisuteru yelled, he gave her an evil glance.

"You will. In time you will. By force or by your own free will, either way it will be done."

She was getting scared now. She didn't want to be alone with Reiji anymore. She turned and started to walk away.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!" he yelled

"MAKE ME!" she yelled back.

Suddenly as quickly as the words left her mouth, Reiji hands were at her throat.

"If I were you, I would try not to make any of us angry. Being half demon as we are we tend to get carry away with our anger."

He tightened his grip on her throat. She couldn't breathe she clawed at his hands but he didn't let go. _Is this how it ends_ She asked yourself.

"LET HER GO!" right beside her was standing…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter # 6 

_Is this how it ends._

"LET HER GO!" right beside her was standing Yusuke, Shuichi, Kuwabara and a unfamiliar face.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Yusuke yelled once again.

"Put her down or else!" said Kuwabara.

Reiji turned from Chiisuteru and saw the others.

"How did you get here? This place is restricted and trespassers are not allowed."

"Oh, forget the minor details." Said the short boy who was wearing black.

"Put down Miss Chiisuteru at once." Order Shuichi.

Reiji slowly put her down. She dropped to the ground gasping for air as her throat throbbed with pain.

"Leave before things get ugly" ordered Reiji.

"Oh, what are you going to do little guy." Said Yusuke.

Reiji gave him an awful stare. His hair that laid flat on his face was slightly floating. His eyes once an innocent crystal blue turned into a dark haze of nothingness. His fist tightened so hard it caused blood to run down his hand.

"This is between the two of us and if you bother coming anywhere near her I'll kill you." Said Reiji in a very silent state.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." Said Kuwabara.

At that moment he charged at Reiji along with Yusuke and the boy in black. Shuichi and came to help Chiisu.

"Chiisuteru are you ok?" asked Shuichi.

She couldn't say anything and soon fainted.

Reiji's point of view

The boys came right towards him. How they possiblely found this place was unknown to him. But he was really ticked. He wasn't going to kill Chiisuteru, just warn her about his attitude and the attitudes of others. As the boy with slick gelled hair came towards him with a clenched fist Reiji came back with a block. Yusuke was able to get multiple hits on him while he struggled just to get one. Truth be told he wasn't very good at this fighting bit. Shizuro always said that he wasn't the kind of person to fight. He remembered how Shizuro always took care of him. He admired the fact he was stronger, wiser, and braver than him. He promised that he would follow him no matter what he did.

Flashback

"Reiji when I get older I promise I'll find out who killed are parents and I'll take care of you no matter what happens. I'll fight any battle and I'll win." Said Shizuro sternly

"I'll fight to brother,"

Shizuro gave him a gentle, but small smile. "No, you won't, you must try to stay pure and innocent, the only hands that should be stained should be mine alone."

"But your not alone you have me"

"Then you can watch and help me in some other way, but I will be a fool to use you for anything else."

When two brothers got older Shizuro keep his promised. He went and created an organization called BASE to find their parent's murder. Shizuro used many methods of violence and killed many innocent people. Despite the fact Reiji knew it was wrong, he did what he was told by his older brother. When Koenma caught them and sentenced them to live in that stupid castle, he thought it was all over, that all their searching was in vain. When they finally escaped Shizuro had grown spiteful. He had two problems. First to find the murder of his parent and then to deal with Koenma. When Reiji told him about the princess of Theile and how she could help give the hope of finding his parents murder and to destroy Koenma all at the same time he was glad. No matter what happened he couldn't loose her to these fools. He had to keep her here. If Shizuro were to find out it was his entire fault he would be extremely angry.

"Let's finish this," said Yusuke.

_Sorry my dear brother I tried. _Thought Reiji as heblanked out. _I'm sorry I couldn't protect her, to help us. If only I wasn't so careless we go have continue our search._

When Chiisuteru woke up she couldn't remember much that happen. She recalled the others fighting with Reiji and her fainting. She looked around and noticed she was yet in another unfamiliar room again. Different from the one in Shizuro Castle she noticed this room was painted a delicate red and smelled like misty books. It was small but it was well organize. She stood up and walked towards the door at the corner of the room. By now she was expecting it to be locked like all the others, but she turned the knob and it opened. She peeked her head out and saw to the right and left a long hallway. She stared out for a moment and then stepped out. She went to the left and walked down the long hallway expecting at any moment for someone to pop out and grab her again. She needed to clam herself down. She started thinking about her old home and her friend's .Her dear mother was probably worried about her .Then she thought about her little dog Tsume. Oh how she just wanted to hold him and just cry. Cry and get rid of this pain she had. She started to sing barley in a whisper.

"You sing quite beautifully." she tuned around quite slowly afraid to see who it was. When she noticed it was Shuichi she ran up to him and began crying onto his shoulders. Shuichi was shocked at first but he hugged her.

"Shhh…. It'll be ok. You're safe now." He said wiping her tears away with his hand.

She sniffled and looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"Come, I bet you're hungry." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the end of the hall towards a small kitchen.

Inside were Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the young boy who was wearing black.

"Chiisuteru!" Yelled Kuwabara jumping up from his chair at the table "How are you doing?"

Just then the boy wearing black said, "You baka that's not on are priorities."

"Let me introduce you to the gang." Said Shuichi.

"That over there is Kuwabara, and you already met Yusuke. This firry one is Hiei."

"So are you ok, Chiisuteru?" asked Yusuke.

She looked up at him "I……I guess ." she said in a whisper.

"Don't worry your safe here with us." Said Kuwabara.

" When are we taking her to see Koenma?" asked Hiei

" In a while. Right now she's going to get some rest and eat." Said Shuichi coldly.

Hiei gave him a look and then left the room.

"Don't mind him he's always that rude." Said Kuwabara.

"Ummm…may I ask who is this Koenma person?" she said.

"We'll take you meet him in a while. He's right you should rest first." Said Yusuke.

" Kurama?" she asked,

" Oh, I guess you didn't know but my real name is Kurama." Said Shuichi. "It's a long story to be told later, but right now you should eat."

Kurama went towards the fridge and took out all sorts of tasty treats. Chiisuteru ate till she was full. Satisfied that Chiisu had eaten, Kurama took her back to her room to sleep.

"I'll be in the room across from you. Also Yusuke's room is to your left, Kuwabara to your right and down the hall is Hiei. If you need any of us just ask." Said Kurama.

With that Chiisuteru sat back down on the bed. Before she went to sleep she thought about all the things happening to her. There was still much she didn't know. She slept a little safer than before knowing she was around people she knew. She just couldn't help but wonder what happened to Shizuro, Reiji and the others.

Shizuro castle

Rejii's view

He awoken by the sudden force of someone shaking him.

" Wake up Reiji, come on" he opened his eyes to see Topaz leaning next to him." What happened?" asked Topaz lifting Reiji off the ground.

Reiji looked into his dark eyes " I'm sorry but…but Chiisuteru was captured."

"CAPTURED!" he yelled "BY WHOM."

" I don't know they took her and left."

"Shizuro will not be happy about this news."

Reiji looked at Topaz's hands and notice he was carrying a stuff dog.

" What's that?" he ask

Topaz gave him a look of surprise

" IT"S NOT MINE!' he yelled " It's the princess she asked me to bring it to her, but when I went to her room she was gone. I looked everywhere for her until I found you"

Reiji looked at him and the little dog. He took it from his arms and hugged it. _I'm sorry Shizuro I let are only hope get away from us. I hope you can forgive me._

" Reiji!" yelled Topaz. " Come on boy, we must tell the prince what happened."

With that the two of them left the room towards the prince. Reiji walked behind Topaz who was clearly taller than him and older. Reiji being fifteen and Topaz twenty-seven. He walked in silence with the small dog in his arms wondering how his dear brother would take the news……………………


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter # 7 

Chiisuteru woke the next day to a bright morning sun. She felt warm and calm. She got up from the bed and walk into the bathroom. She washed her face and tried combing her hair, but she didn't have anything to use to comb it with. She also remembered that the clothes Shizuro gave her were already scratched up. She decided to go ask Kurama if he had anything she could wear. So she went out into the hallway. _He said his room was in front_. She walked up to the door and gently knocked. Nothing. She knocked a little louder. Then she heard footsteps and the handle turned. Standing in front was Kurama. His long hair was a tangled mess and he wore long white silk pajamas.

" Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." she said.

Kurama rubbed his eyes with his hand and yawned saying " No, I was already awake. You need something."

She smiled he was clearly lying she did wake him up, but since he didn't mind she went and asked him "Kurama, ummm if it's not any trouble you think do you have anything I can wear?"

Kurama eyes widen and then he gave her a big smile "Of course I have something, come in." he gestured her into his room.

She noticed how delicate it was. It had a welcoming nature to it. He had lots of plants around the room and his window was slightly cracked so she was able to hear the birds chirping in the distance. He walked towards his closet and opened it up and took out one of his long t-shirts and a pair of stretchy shorts. The shirt was purple (ME: Figure that. I like men who wear pink or purple I think it' sexy and beside that they look so darn cute in them. Sorry continue) and black shorts. He handed it to her.

" Kurama are you sure ,these are yours. You sure you don't mind?" she asked.

"Of course not, I know its men clothes but I promise after you talk to Koenma will get all your stuff."

She gave him a look of surprise "Yeah, it's true I'm meeting Koenma tomorrow. Oh, I can't wait." She twirled around with happiness.

Kurama watched her while biting his thumb to keep from laughing. (_Kurama thoughts: I never meet anyone so eager to meet Koenma. I wonder how she'll act when she actually sees him_)

Chiisuteru stopped long enough to ask, " What's so funny?"

Kurama swayed his hand in the air " Nothing, nothing."

She paused for a moment. He face sad, then in a instance she smiled again. "Well, I'll go get dress. Where do we meet for breakfast I'm hungry?"

"Downstairs. I'll meet you their soon." He said.

She then walked out of his room and went to take a shower and get dressed.

_At Shizuro's Castle_

_Reiji view_

Reiji walked silently behind Topaz going over his head every single answer Shizuro could give him for loosing his wife. He was so in thought he walked into Topaz who already stopped walking

" Reiji come on get up."

He picked himself off from the ground. He was already at Shizuro office. Topaz knocked the door and Reiji heard his brother yell "come in". He walked in and saw that he had Kenichi and Kippei there with him.

" Hello, Topaz, Reiji. Would you like to join us in our conversation?" He said with a smile on his face.

Reiji was nervous he was in a good mood and now he was going to be mad.

"Sorry sir, but I have to tell you some bad news." Said Topaz.

"Well, come in and tell me what's wrong. Is my delicate flower misbehaving herself?" He asked.

"No sir, she was captured." Said Topaz.

" CAPTURED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" he yelled.

Kenichi and Kippei turned around to look at Topaz. "You mean the princess is gone?" asked Kenichi.

Reiji spoke up "Yes, and I'm sorry Shizuro it was my fault.

"It was your fault what do you mean Reiji?" asked Kippei.

"Yes, do explain brother."

Reiji looked around at all their faces now glued onto " I ……I took the princess out of her room because I thought she would be bored. I took her to the garden to see the army…then I got carried away and got mad at her. The next thing I knew a group of four came out of nowhere and took her. I tried to fight them but you know I'm no good at that."

Everything was quite. Reiji looked up at his brother who was speechless. He just stood there. His eyes reflecting some sort of emotion. "You mean she's gone" he asked with a low voice.

"I'm sorry Shizuro." Said Reiji looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry we can get her back." Said Kippei

"Yes, just tell us what they looked like and maybe I can analyze it in my computer." Said Kenichi.

"ummm….I…I." said Reiji.

" Topaz, Kenichi, Kippei would you mind leaving the room for a minute." Asked Shizuro.

They all looked at him but then quietly left. Reiji then was left alone with him. He still had the dog in his arms. Shizuro walked towards his chair and sat down letting go a deep sigh.

" Reiji" he said " Don't worry about Chiisuteru. I have an idea of who may have taken her. We'll get her back."

Reiji was relived. He wasn't mad at him.

" But Reiji" he said while twirling some of his white hair around his finger " If anything like this happens again. I won't care if you're my brother or not. I'll kick you out of BASE to fend for yourself"

Reiji nodded his head in replied. "May I ask you Reiji what is that ridiculous thing you're holding in your arms?"

He let out a small chuckle "It's the princess, her royal friend." said Reiji walking up towards him "Here "he said shoving it into his arms "you take it that way you can give it back to her"

Shizuro took the small little black dog and stroke it. "I'll give it to her. Thank you. Please would you mind leaving now? Go help Kenichi find her."

Reiji shook his head and left the room. The last thing he saw was his brother smelling the small dog in his hands.

Shizuro View

When his brother left Shizuro smelled the small dog. It smelled just like her. He wanted her back no matter what it would take. He didn't just want her for the Jewel but also because he grown quite fond of her. He spied on her from the distance at school. It made him jealous when he saw her with other guys and he didn't want her heart to go with any one else but his own. He couldn't help but love the way she laughed and talked. Even thought she didn't know at the time that he liked her .He felt like he knew her since forever. No matter what happened she would return and then he will be able to see her beautiful face again. He walked towards the window and sighed wondering if she was safe and was being well taken care of.

Chiisuteru view

After her long shower she put on the clothes Kurama lend her. They fit perfectly. She also comb you hair and then went downstairs to eat. Even before she walked in she could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing with each other.

" No Kuwabara waffles are better than pancakes!"

" No they aren't Urameshi ! You don't know what you're saying."

She walked in just in time to hear Hiei yell " Would you two bakas shut up your giving me a headache!"

She laughed at his outburst. "Chiisuteru!' yelled Kuwabara "Your awake did you sleep well?" he said suddenly hugging her.

" Umm…can't breathe." she said

" Oh, sorry" he said letting go.

" Come sit and join us for breakfast?" said yusuke.

She smiled and took a seat in between Kurama and Hiei.

" It that your clothes. I don't remember you wearing that" asked Yusuke.

Chiisuteru blushed and said " No, ummm Kurama let me borrow them since I didn't have any of my own."

Yusuke gave her a smirk " Oh, that make sense."

Then the all of them ate silently. The day passed by slowly and it soon became dark. Chiisuteru went to bed knowing tomorrow she was going to meet Koenma.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter # 8 

Chiisuteru wake up the next day bubbling with excitement. Today she was going to meet Koenma and learn a little more than she knew before. So far she learned that she was a half demon princess. She also was in charge of protecting The Jewel of Theile. Just like her mother did before she passed away. Also she knew a little about BASE, and how Shizuro and the others wanted to use her for their world domination. Funny, just a while ago she moved here and was just a normal teenage girl, and now she was a princess in what she believed to be a fairy tale. She sighed and got up from her silky bed, and walked up to her closet. When she opened it she noticed all her clothes were there. Seeing this she also saw that the rest of her stuff was in the room as well. _WOW! Those guys actually brought it all_. Grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt she ran downstairs to find the others. Walking into the kitchen she found yet again Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing with each other.

"Ohayou" (Morning) she said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped arguing "Ohayou" they both said.

Chiisuteru then went towards the fridge. When she opened it all she could find was fast food. _ Gross do they have anything good to eat. If they want me to eat this I'll die of a heart attack. _ Just then Kumara walks in.

"Morning Chiisuteru," he said smiling brightly.

"Morning Kumara" she said taking a seat next to Yusuke.

"What not eating?" he said while grabbing another muffin off from the table and shoving it into his mouth.

"Mum…. not really."

"Why not, there's plenty of food?" said Kuwabara.

"Because baka all you and Yusuke eat is junk food." Said Hiei walking in.

He was wearing a red shirt with black pants. He was drying his hair out with a towel.

"Is that why you're not eating?" Asked Kumara.

She looked at him then at the others. How Hiei knew what she was thinking was beyond her. She just mumbled a yes and then looked away ashamed for being so picky about the food when they were the one's taking care of her.

Kurama then placed his hand on hers and said "Would you like me to make something for you?"

"No, no" she said waving your hands in front of her. "It's too much trouble."

Kumara stood up and headed towards the oven. "Nonsense" he said "You're hungry, I'll make something for you. Just sit there."

She watched him put on an apron and start cooking. Hiei who was drying his hair sat next to her. He said barley in a whisper. "I'll watch I'm thinking if I were you." she looked at him shocked. _What the hell, he must be crazy what is he thinking._

"Crazy, no, but if you want to think that go ahead."

With that said Hiei left the room. _ That is weird, was he reading my thoughts _ Chiisiuteru got shivers going down her back. _ Think about it later. _ She looked back at Kumara who was still cooking away. The warm smells filled her nose.

"Um, that's good. Can I Have some?" Asked Yusuke.

"Yeah, me too?" asked Kuwabara.

Chiisu watched Kumara give them a deadly glare as if warning them off. "I'm making this for Chiisuteru because you two can't" he said.

Then he went back to cooking. Yusuke pissed off, left the room with his arms behind his head. It was just Kuwabara and her at the table. He looked so nervous that he just jumped out of his chair and ran out of the room as well. When Kumara turned around with a tray of food. He found he was only looking at her.

"Where's the other's?" he asked.

"They left" she said.

"Oh, well, here you go." He handed her a plate of sizzle hot pancakes with a glass of milk.

"Thank you Kumara, I couldn't bear to eat what was in the fridge." she said with a laugh.

"Neither could I at first. That's why I learned how to cook." He said suddenly taking a seat in front of her.

Chiisu ate what was made for her and Kurama watched in silence. The tension was unbearable she HATED silence. Then out of a desperate act of hope someone walking into the room. It was a girl with long blue hair. She was wearing a pink Kimono and looked very beautiful.

"Koenma wants everyone now!" said the girl.

" Already?" ask Kumara.

" Yes, hurry, hurry." She said grabbing the both of them and pushing them out the door.

The three of them walked out and headed to Koenma's office. _I'm going to me Koenma_ Chiisu smiled

Change of Scenery 

"Come in Botan"

Botan along with Kurama and Chiisu walked in.

"I'm glad my boys found you in time Chiisuteru." Said a voice.

She looked around and couldn't see were it was coming from.

"I'm down her." Said the voice.

She looked down and then saw a baby no higher than her knees, standing there talking.

"What, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the great Koenma." He said

"Koenma?" she said kneeling down to his height and poking him in the belly. "You're Koenma?" She began to laugh. "I thought he would be older."

"That's what I thought." Said Yusuke "But I guess greatness comes in all sizes."

"I have no time for your remarks Yusuke. We have serious matter to attain." Said Koenma.

"What matter?" asked Botan.

"Important, like I said. Please take a seat everyone. I need to explain some things?" said Koenma gesturing everyone to a sitting quarters.

"What I like to say is this. Everyone knows that BASE has somehow escaped my barrier. How they were able to do that I'm not quite sure, but one thing is true. They discover about the princess power, and now will do anything to posse it. If they get their hands on that power both worlds of the spirit and living are doomed. I'm asking you guys to protect her until I find a suitable place safe for her to stay at."

"What do you mean a suitable place for me to stay? How come I can't stay here? How come I can't go back home?" she asked.

Koenma sighed. "You don't understand you're not who you use to be anymore. Going home can be dangerous for you and staying here as well."

"So you're just going to lock me up and put me away?" she yelled standing up from her seat.

"You can't do that Koenma?" said Kuwabara.

"Yeah, she'll be fine with us." said Yusuke standing up beside you.

"Sir, if you don't mind me interfering, but maybe she'll be safer here?" said Botan sighing "Instead of someplace unfamiliar to her.

"Whatever the cause Chiisuteru eventually will have to leave." Said Koenma standing up. "That's all for now I'll call you if I have anything new."

With that he left the room. Chiisuteru walked out as well. Tears seemed to have started pouring out of her eyes. Koenma treated her as if you were a tool to be put away or used just like Shizuro had. She was angry and needed to go for a walk. That or punch the next person she saw only to ease her pain.

"Chiisuteru wait I'll come with you!" yelled Kuzuma.

"Baka, leave her alone she needs some time alone to think." Said Hiei.

"Are you sure she should go alone?" said Yusuke.

"No, she's shouldn't I'll go with her. Meet you guys soon." Said Kurama running after her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter # 9 

"Chiisuteru wait I'll come with you!" yelled Kuzuma.

"Baka, leave her alone she need some time alone to think." Said Hiei.

"Are you sure she should go alone?" said Yusuke.

"No, she's shouldn't I'll go with her. Meet you guys soon." Said Kurama running after her.

Chiisuteru started running. Despite the fact that she had no idea where she was going she managed to slip outside. She ran till she reached a beautiful blue lake. She sat there near the shore for a few minutes throwing rocks, till she heard footsteps behind her.

"Go away!" she yelled.

The figure came closer and then sat next to her. She noticed from the corner of her eye it was Kurama.

"Chiisuteru…please tell me why are you mad?" he asked taking a seat next her.

She turned her back to him and shoved her head into her knees.

"It's…it's because I feel like I'm being used. I have never had so many people try to grab my attention. I was a loner. A stupid little girl who loved to read fairy tales and now…..now I'm something else. I'm not treated as a human anymore more like a tool to be used by Shizuro or Koenma." _Everyone wants something I can't give them_"

She started to cry the sound of her sobs covered by her face. Kurama noticing this pulled her chin up towards his. Her face was smudged and her eyes were hidden in the darkness.

"Chiisuteru" he said breathing onto her face "Koenma wasn't referring you as a tool. No, not at all, and if he was then he is greatly mistaken because someone as beautiful as you can never be treated as lowly as that."

His face was so close to hers that she was convinced that she could see her very reflection threw his eyes.

"Chiisuteru…I…" said Kurama moving in closer.

Chiisu watched his movements. He was inches away from her lips and the butterflies in her stomach were flying. She was so nervous; he was so close she felt like she would melt. She stood up suddenly causing him to fall back and mumbled.

"I guess the others are probably worried about us by now."

Kurama took ground and stood while sighing, "Yes, you're right let's go."

They then walked back to the mansion. The whole time Chiisuteru couldn't stop thinking about how close Kurama's face was towards her. She was glad to see Yusuke and Kuwabara playing some sort of game when she entered the mansion.

"Hey, what are you two playing?" she yelled running towards them leaving poor Kurama alone outside the doorway.

"Well, goodnight I'm going to bed "he said and turned away.

Chiisuteru turned and saw him leave. She felt a little bad about ignoring him, but she was just to tense up about what just happened between them to say bye.

"So what are you two playing?" she asked turning towards Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Drivers 2" said Yusuke.

"What's that?" she asked.

With Kurama

He turned and left the room where the others were playing. He was glad at least to see her in a better mode. Slowly he made his way up the stairs when a sudden voice crept out of the shadows. He drew back in a sudden shock, but was relived to see it was only Hiei.

"Why didn't you take your chance?" he asked while walking up towards Kurama his arms crossed in front of him.

"Hiei whatever do you mean?" asked Kurama in a playful voice which turned into a deep sigh of sadness.

"Baka, Kitsune. You know very well what I mean. Don't make me say it?" hissed Hiei.

"So you were watching?" asked Kurama.

"Well…ummm…. no…well…Humph so what if I was. Just answer my question?" he said.

Kurama turned his face away from him and then said, "She wasn't ready. And even if she was…………(sighs) when she finds out about my past she'll never accept me. She'll never love me………"

His face darkened from the shadows. Despite the fact he was hidden Hiei still saw a tear roll down his cheek.

" My dear friend don't worry much over it there are others out there."

Kurama glanced over at him and smiled.

"Please…Kurama… don't go all cheerful on me so quickly…. That's just plain weird." Said Hiei then walking away.

Kurama chuckled and went back towards his room. Thinking that maybe things will work out.

Back in the distance he could hear Yusuke shout, "HEY, no fair stupid cops got me again."

"Maybe it's because you ran three red lights, stole someone's car and almost hit a pedestrian along with causing a massive car accident." Said Chiisuteru counting them all on her fingers.

"Hey, your suppose to do that in this game." Said Yusuke.

"Oh, really…I had no clue." She answered sarcastically.

"Duh, you girls don't understand the meaning of fun," said Kuwabara.

"That fun?' she asked. "Please."

"Well of course" they both said.

_MEN _She said rolling her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter # 10 

At Shizuro's Castle

"Konnichi wa Shizuro. I have already collected the data your brother gave me only side of what we know. It should be a start for our search for the princess," said Kenichi coming up from behind his computer.

"Good, but I have something that might narrow your search. I've notice while attending Sarayashiki Junior High that a couple of boys by the names Yusuke Urameshi, Kuzuma Kuwabara and Shuichi Minamino have had an interest in the princess. Start by finding some information about them I want to know the results very soon." Said Shizuro.

"Sure will, I'll start right know." said Kenichi going back to his computer desk.

Shizuro smiled "If everything is okay, I'll be leaving. I have something to do. I'll be back in an hour."

"Yes, sir" said Kenichi.

Chiisuteru Room:

Last night Chiisuteru didn't go to bed until twelve because she spent the whole night with Yusuke and Kuwabara playing videogames. She woke up the next day at around noon. She got dressed and left to go find something to do. She walked down the halls. Paintings were scarred everywhere. She stopped at one certain painting with a man. He had little fox like ears and a white fluffy tail. He wore a white kimono that matched his remarkable long and delicate hair. Underneath the painting was a description _The legendary King of Thieves. _

"Wonder why there's a picture of him here?"

She ignored the matter and continued walking. She walked till she stopped at a door called Armory. The little voice in her head kept saying _No, no you shouldn't go in, _but her curiosity got the better of her. She couldn't help herself. She liked weapons. Well…more like loved. What girl wouldn't be interested? She went towards the doorknob and turned it. She then walked in and was surprised at all the different things that were in this small room. She walked up to a couple of them. One was called the _Psychic Spy Glass._ It said it allows the user to see through objects like walls and even clothing. _Interesting I wonder if I could take it. _An argument in her head began. One side of her saying _No, don't take it. It's not yours. _The other saying _No one will know it's missing it's so small._ At the end she ended up putting it into her pocket. The next object she came up to was a Concentration Ring. _Ummm when worn it multiplies the power of Spirit Gun many times. However, the wearer will be drained of all his Spirit Energy when it is used. What's that mean…Spirit Energy Humph? _She placed it down and continued to walk. Then she stopped in marvel. In front of her was the most beautiful sword she has ever seen. She went up to it and tried picking it up. It wasn't heavy but actually very light. It had a beautiful engravement on the handle of a feather. Chiisuteru wanted to test it out. So she started swinging it around while walking around in circles. She was so consumed in her action. When she fell onto the floor she was shocked.

"What are you doing you silly onna (girl/women)." Said the dark figure that was in front of her the sword in his hand.

" Ha ha….ummmm…….nothing, nothing …..I was just leaving."

She stood up and quickly headed towards the door. Before she even got there the figure was already standing there.

"It didn't look like that. Tell me why you are here?" said the voice.

"Ummm (laughs) Ok, Ok, I'm a very curious girl .I can't help it if I like weapons." Said Chiisuteru rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Humph…is that it. Well, if you like it so much take it." Said the voice shoving the sword into her arms.

Surprised Chiisuteru took it. "But ….my….I really don't know how to use a sword. I mean I'm just a fan."

The figured walked closer to her and that's when she noticed it was Hiei. " Baka onna. (sighs) If you want I'll show you how." Said Hiei withdrawing his sword.

"Euh, NOW…Umm maybe later."

Hiei gave her a smirk "Ok, sure, later, it's a date"

_A date! What does he mean by that? What kind of date. _She thought. "Wait Hiei, what do you mean by date."

Hiei looked at her and grinned "Not the kind of date baka. Humph."

Then he walked out of the room. "Come everyone was actually looking for you. There waiting by the garden outside."

"Sure I'll come, but don't call me a baka you aho (like idiot, but harsher)."

Hiei did his "hn" and walked off again Chiisuteru following sword in hand and walking quietly behind him.

Back at Shizuro's Castle

" My, my, I would never have guessed." Said Kenichi looking at his computer screen and pushing back his glasses.

Shizuro walked in at that moment. " What did you find?" he asked.

" You won't believe it, but….. well look." Said Kenichi moving the monitor towards Shizuro. "Look here." He said pointing at the screen. " Yusuke Urameshi. Age 16. His actually one of Koenma's Underworld's Supernatural detectives. He has an attack called the Reigun (you know it has Spirit Gun), a concentrated blast of aura energy fired from his fingertips. For a mere ningen he has unbelievable power. He competed in the Dark Tournament and successfully won. Beating even the strongest competitors the Toguro brothers and their team. This here." He said pointing down on the screen " is Kuzuma Kuwabara. Age 16. He works with Yusuke as a partner, also a ningen himself he contains a very powerful sixth sense. He can channel his aura into a sword-like weapon that is called the Spirit Sword. Also competed in the Dark tournament and won." Said Kenichi. " And last is Shuichi Minamino…..who I discovered is actually Youko Kurama. Age 17. He's very intelligent and usually thinks many steps ahead of a normal person. Also competed in the Dark Tournament on Yusuke's team. Has the ability to control and to evoke makai plants." Said Kenichi. " If you don't mind me saying this, Koenma has managed to build up a very strong team, and I think your right. They are the ones who have the princess."

" I knew it." Said Shizuro. "Well, I guess Koenma is going to have a nice reunion at Spirit World when we go and visit him. We leave in week."

"Sir that long, why not sooner?" asked Kenichi.

"It's not good to rush into things …….especially if his team is that well built. I want to be prepared.." Said Shizuro. "I'm leaving to inform the others why you don't start by searching for the Jewel of Thiele." He said walking away.

**  
**" Yes, sir." Said Kenichi going back to his computer.

At the Garden

"Hey Chiisuteru!" yelled Kuwabara running towards you. "Where were you this morning?" He asked "Whoa, what's that a sword."

"Umm…wandering, and yeah it's a sword. What did you think it was a stick?" she said holding it up in front of him.

"It's nice, where you found it?" asked Yusuke walking up towards her taking a better look.

" She found it in the Armory." Said Hiei.

" What were you doing in there?" asked Kurama.

" Ha ha…curiosity." Said Chiisuteru.

" Really? I never knew girls liked weapons. I thought it was just a guy thing." Said Yusuke grabbing the sword from her.

"Yusuke your so sexist!" she shouted pulling the sword back towards her.

Botan, Kuwabara, and Kurama started laughing. Hiei just did his "hn" and turned away.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Chiisuteru.

"Well, we are going shopping. While the boys go on a mission that Koenma has appointed." Said Botan grabbing hold of her arm.

"WHAT SHOPPING!" she yelled dropping the sword.

The others looked at her even Hiei.

"What wrong?" asked Botan

"Eh Eh Uh…nothing I can't wait." Said Chiisuteru bending down to pick up the sword. "Well I better go put this away." _Damnit shopping I hate shopping. It's so boring I rather go with Yusuke and the others on their mission it has to be more fun than what I'm going to do. _

_Sorry princess, but fighting and killing is something we can't take you to see. Even if you want to._

Who said that? 

_Look over here to your left._

Chiisuteru looked to her left and noticed it was Hiei.

YOU CAN READ MY THOUGTHS My, my the little one has just learned something 

_How dare you. You kisama (means bastard, asshole_.)

Chiisuteru went up to him and slapped him right in the face. Hiei's once smirked face grew white. The others who were talking among themselves looked at the scene and didn't understand what happened. Before anyone could ask Hiei ran off in embarrassment and Chiisuteru left to her room.

_She slapped me. I can't believe that stupid onna slapped me. _Thought Hiei while walking towards the woods his hand on his red marked face. _This is going to be interesting._

In her room Chiisuteru put her new sword on top of the bed. She went and took a shower when she heard someone knocking on the door. "Coming!" she yelled. She walked out of the shower and wrapped herself with a towel. She went towards the door and opened it. Standing there was…….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter # 11 

Standing there was Kurama. He looked at her and then blushed.

"Gomen. I'll come back when you're dressed" and he then turned around and walked into his room.

Chiisuteru stared blankly at where he was just standing and then laughed and closed her door and got dressed. She put on a pair of jeans and a cute blue sweater. She walked out of her room and went across to Kurama's. She was going to knock, but the door was slightly open so she peered inside and saw that he was reading a book. She knocked once when he then looked up.

" Oh, your dressed, come in." he said placing his book on his bed and gesturing her inside.

She walked in and took a seat at the computer desk while he sat at the bed.

" Umm, I wanted to ask what happened earlier with you and Hiei. You left so quickly the others couldn't ask you. That and Hiei has been missing and we have to leave soon for our mission?" asked Kurama.

"Well……you wouldn't believe me." She said.

"Umm…I'm quite sure I might." He relied.

"Well, he was reading my thoughts. So I slapped him for invading my privacy." Said Chiisuteru glancing away from Kurama.

Kurama chuckled " Is that all."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? " she said standing up.

"Hiei is always doing that, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you mad." Said Kurama.

Chiisuteru walked up to his bed and grabbed a pillow. "Yeah, right." She said tossing the pillow right into his face and laughing. " You so did."

Kurama was shocked. Chiisuteru started running for the door. Kurama then in returned grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. He hit her right in the back and she fell face first onto the floor laughing.

"Hey, you have a pretty strong throw." She said lifting herself up.

" Gomen" he said running to her side. " I didn't know." He helped her up .She was still laughing.

" No, no it was I. Gomen. I better get going Botan is waiting for me to go shopping. What fun I'll have" she said sarcastically.

She turned and started to walk off when Kurama grabbed her wrist.

" Chiisuteru….if you don't mind maybe after your done shopping you can meet me at the lake later today."

She looked up at his eyes, and was entranced by them. " Sure, I'll love to." She said.

"Will see you later Kurama, how about at 8:00." Said Chiisuteru leaving.

"Sure" he said smiling and then watched her leave.

Chiisuteru skipped the whole way down the halls till she ran into Botan.

"There you are, come on, "she said grabbing Chiisuteru. " This way" she led her to a dark tunnel and when she walk threw it to the other side she found out she was already in town.

"What was that?" asked Chiisuteru still being lead by Botan.

"Portal. Very useful. Come on hurry the others are waiting." She said

" The others who are they?" she asked

"You'll see." She said.

She dragged her all threw town till they stopped at a café. There were tons of people there. Botan walked up to a small group of girls and yelled " Hey guys. Where here."

"Chiisuteru, I'll like you to meet Keiko, and Yukina."

Chiisuteru shook hands with Keiko who had brown hair and a very pleasant smile, and then Yukina who had blue-aqua hair and a very clam aura to her.

" So where off to first?" asked Keiko.

"The mall to buy clothes!" yelled Botan

"Yes, let's go." Said Yukina.

The three of them went ahead and started talking. Chiisuteru followed behind her hands behind her head wandering how the boys were doing.

At the moment the boys including Hiei had just finished fighting an A class Demon. The boys were taking a rest break before heading back to Koenma.

"Hey shorty is it true that Chiisuteru slapped you because you read her thoughts?" asked Kuwabara.

Hiei walked towards him and drove his sword into his neck. "Say another word and you'll regret it."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." He said

Hiei withdrew his sword and the four of them where then quite.

"I wonder how the girl's are doing. You know they are meeting us after. How about we get going so we can see them." Said Yusuke.

" Oh, yes my sweet sweet Yukina I'm coming."

"Kuwabara please not now." Said Kurama whispering in his ear. " I think you upseted Hiei enough. Don't aggravate him any more."

"Sure, sure, no problem." He said gleefully.

After four long hours of shopping the girls finally came home. Chiisuteru with one bag while the others carried three large ones. Botan bought lots of hair products. While Keiko and Yukina bought clothes. They forced Chiisuteru to buy a dress that was on sale.

"Did you know there's going to be a party? It's a week from know. See its Koenma's birthday soon and we should all go shopping again for dresses." Said Botan opening the front door.

"Really Koenma birthday how great. Sure I'll come." Said Keiko.

" I wouldn't mind going either." Said Yukina

They all turned and faced Chiisuteru. "Sorry guys but I already bought a dress I'll just use that one. You can go without me."

" Oh, that's a shame …well ok, but well do you hair and makeup." Said Botan " You should at least look like a princess since you are one."

"You're princess?" asked Yukina and Keiko at the same time.

" Ha ha, yeah but I never really lived in a palace or anything I grew up as a normal kid. I just found out about that princess bit a while ago." Said Chiisuteru putting her stuff down in her room.

" Oh, well, got to go, see you guys soon. I'm going to find Yusuke." Said Keiko. " Come with me Yukina I bet Kuzuma with him.

" Me too, got to see Koenma," said Botan.

With that the three of them left with their stuff at hand. Chiisuteru picked her bag up and dumped the contents of it onto the bed. She grabbed the dress and placed it onto the hanger in the closet She looked at her watch it was 7:30. She was planning to meet Kurama at 8:00 pm so she decided to go get changed. She put on red halter-top with black fleece pants. She left her hair done in small curls and put on a dab of lip-gloss. _Why am I dressing so sluty?_ She though. _Is it because I think Kurama is cute? I always do this when I'm interested. _She sat on the bed pondering. _Maybe I should loose the halter-top_. She went to the closet and took off the halter top and fleece pants. _I know!_ She yelled in her head. Ten minutes later. _Much better_ she thought while looking herself in the mirror. She looked at her watch again it was 8:00 and she hastily ran out the door to meet Kurama at the lake.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter # 12 

When she got there Kurama was already patiently waiting. He had taken his shoes and socks off and was sitting near the shore his feet in the water staring up into the sky. Chiisuteru took her shoes and socks off too and quickly walk up behind him. Right when she was behind him she covered both of his eyes.

" Guess who?" she said in a low hidden voice.

" Chiisuteru." He said with confidence.

She let go of her hands and sat next to him.

" How did you know?" she said dipping her toes into the water.

" You have a unique smell." He said still glancing up.

" Oh, is it that bad?" she asked.

He then looked at her and smiled. " No, it's not a bad smell. It's actually quite nice. It reminds me of vanilla ice cream."

"Vanilla Ice cream." Said Chiisuteru. She started laughing. " Well, then maybe I should keep putting it on. My vanilla ice cream of course."

Kurama stared at her. "Your hair looks nice in curls." He said.

"Yeah and next you're going to say my sweatpants and sweater are nice as well."

Kurama looked at her. _In fact the sweater and sweatpants look awful on you_ but he didn't say it out loud.

"Well, I wasn't going that far." He replied.

" I suppose… Will, how was your mission?" she asked while kicking water in the air.

" It wasn't that difficult. We managed to finish it in no time." He said kicking water in the air as well.

"Oh, so what was it that you wanted me to come out here for?" she asked looking up at him.

" That, oh, I wanted to ask you…well if your not busy that is. If you can come with me to visit my mother." He said looking at her.

Chiisuteru smiled "Of course. That will be fun. I bet your mother is really nice. I can't wait. When?"

" Well, Koenma is giving us the day off tomorrow so it that fine." He asked.

" Sure." Said Chiisuteru. Kurama watched her smiled .For some reason when he found her smiling he couldn't help but smile back.

" Chiisuteru?" he asked moving closer to her.

" Ummm, yes." She said.

" I also wanted to tell you that" he stopped.

" Yes, what is it Kurama." She said leaning up towards his face,

" Well that…" Kurama moved towards her lips " I …lo" _Splash_

"Kurama, Kurama, are you ok?" asked Chiisuteru pulling him out of the water.

"Yeah, I'm fine………. I guessed I slipped."_ But I know I didn't. It felt like someone pushed me. _Thought Kurama.

Chiisuteru giggled. " Right."

She grabbed his hand and tried pulling him up, but Kurama had ideas of his own and instead pulled her into the water.

" Oh, my gosh, COLD!" she yelled once she surfaced from the water. "KURAMA YOU JERK!" she said splashing water into his face.

" I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said trying to swim away.

" You better swim." She said slowly making her way to shore.

She got herself up and was soaked, her hair was even in more curls and her sweatpants and sweater weighed her down.

"Know I can't walk since I'm so heavy!" she yelled.

Kurama climbed onto the surface. "Gomen Chiisuteru. If you want I'll carry you back to the house," said Kurama extending his hand. Chiisuteru looked at his hand and then at him

"For some reason I can suddenly walk."

The both of them walked back the house making _Squish Squish Squish _noises. Chiisuteru walking ahead did not notice the tree root on the ground and tripped right over it.

" Urgh, great." She hissed.

"Are you ok?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah, fine, just dirty now." She said sarcastically.

" I think you look cute like that." Said Kurama grabbing her hand.

She didn't say anything, but blushed. There was then a rustle near them and a person approached them.

" Hiei " said Kurama.

" Hn, I can see you two got dirty."

"That's all Kurama's fault." Said Chiisuteru pointing a finger at him.

"Well Chiisuteru if you like there's an open air bath we have around here you can use to clean up. Kurama there's one you could use as well." Said Hiei.

" Sure that'll be nice." she said. Hiei pointed to her in what direction it laid.

"Ok, bye guys." She said waving to them and heading towards the bath.

Kurama was then alone with Hiei. "What are you doing here?" asked Kurama arms crossed.

" Nothing, just went for a walk." Said Hiei grinning.

" Is there something I should know?" asked Kurama stepping in front of him.

"No, nothing…. well maybe one thing." Said Hiei moving around him and walking away. " I just wanted to say be careful. You never know if you'll fall in water again." Said Hiei.

Kurama turned around and yelled, " What, How did you know that? Did you see the person who pushed me!"

Hiei stopped walking and turned to face him. " It was I who did it." He said evilly.

Kurama stood there in shocked. "What do you mean?" he asked. " I thought you were going to help me win her heart. Why push me into the water when I was going to tell her I loved her" said Kurama falling to his knees.

Hiei walked up towards him and whispered in his ear. " I was only joking. To think you here almost crying. Gomen Kurama. I couldn't help myself. I guess I was jealous. It won't happen again."

With that Hiei walked off into the woods. Kurama watched him leave and sighed in relief _If he had told me he loved her as well, I suppose our friendship would have ended here. I'm glad he didn't, but Hiei jealous, that's a first. I wonder what he's really hiding._

At the Open Air Bath

_Got my brush, my towel, my shampoo, and my clean clothes. I can finally go in._ _Huah, this feels really good. Compare to that cold Lake Kurama pulled in. I wonder what he was going to say before he feel in…………..ueh oh well, " Que Sera Sera " What will be, will be" I guess I just have to wait _thought Chiisuteru as she carelessly drifted into a daydream.

_Six more day's till Koenma's B-Day_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter # 13 (Yawns) Chiisuteru rolled up from her bed. She gently rubbed the slept from her eyes as she slowly walked to her bathroom. She took a shower, combed her hair, and put on a spring dress. It was white and reached her knees. She flipped on the radio she had in the room and started making her bed while singing. Today I meet Kurama's mother. She thought as she finished. She took a seat on the bed and looked out the window. Down near the brush she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara. It looked like they were carrying in some boxes. They didn't look happy about it either. Chiisuteru giggled. Well I guess I should go help. She went out of her room and walked down the hallway. She walked past the murals and took the steps downstairs. She headed towards the kitchen and out the backdoor. 

"Ohayou" she said skipping towards Yusuke. " Here let me help." She said taking the box from his arms.

"Umm, Thanks." He said.

Kuwabara, who was a couple steps behind him, came into sight. He peeked his head out of the edge of his box and started to say " Morning Chii…" when he caught glance at what she was wearing. " Is that a dress? WOW! it looks good on you." He replied.

Chiisuteru laughed and walked away box in hand.

" Hey wait for me. " yelled Yusuke running after her.

" Was it something I said?" said Kuwabara who was now alone standing in the middle of the yard. He pondered the thought for a minute before yelling, " Guys wait for me."

Chiisuteru walked into the kitchen and placed the box onto the counter. " So what's with the boxes, Yusuke." She asked.

Yusuke grabbing a soda out of the fridge replied " Oh, just lots of junk really. Koenma wanted us to clean out the storage cellar."

" Oh," said Chiisuteru taking a seat at the table.

" Hey, hey, why did you laugh Chiisuteru. " said Kuwabara walking in and placing his box at the counter as well.

Chiisuteru glanced over at him with a delicate smile. " Nothing really."

Kuwabara raised a brow. _Women_ he thought and walked out of the kitchen.

"So Yusuke did you perchance happened to see Hiei this morning " asked Chiisuteru.

Yusuke walked over to the table. "Well, I guess last time I saw him, he was by the lake doing god knows what."

" Oh really. " she said.

" Yeah" he replied

" Ok, thanks Yusuke." Said Chiisuteru leaving out the door. "If you happen to see Kurama tell him I'll be in my room in five. "she said closing the door.

Yusuke was silent for a moment then he said "Something got her perky this morning." And sipped his soda.

Chiisuteru walked steadily towards the lake. Humming a tune. When she saw Hiei. He was heavily meditating on a rock

" Good Morning Hiei." She said as she casually approached him her hands behind her back.

Hiei opened his eyes and looked at her. He was a bit shocked to see her their " Hn. What do you want?"

" That's rude." She said walking up towards him. " I just wanted to ask you something," she said contently.

Hiei stood. " And what question is that. " he said.

" Well, I wanted to know when you can give me those lessons." She said looking at him.

" What are you talking about?" he said staring back at her crossing his arms.

" You don't remember. You said you'll teach me how to use a sword." She stated.

" I did. " he said giving her a grin. " I don't remember saying that and if I did why would I want to waste my time teaching you."

" That's not fair." Said Chiisuteru stomping her foot into the ground. " You said you would." She sighed. " Anyway If you do I promise to repay you." She said digging her foot into the dirt.

Hiei looked at her. _She dressed nicely today. I wonder why? _" What type of payment do you have in mind that will change my own? " he said.

" Well…ummm…how about I do a painting of you."

Hiei did an anime sweat drop. " You've got to be kidding." He said walking away.

" No, no, really." She said grabbing onto his arm "Please, no joke. I'm serious I have to learn." Pleaded Chiisuteru.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. " What for?" he asked.

Chiisuteru looked at him and then stared at the ground. " Well, I don't want to be a burden to everyone. I mean letting other people help me is no way for a person to grow. I don't like being babied. If I could learn to take care of myself then no one will have to worry so much."

Hiei sighed. " Ok." He said quietly.

Chiisuteru looked up " What did you say."

" I said Ok. I'll teach you how to use the sword." Said Hiei.

" Really!" yelled Chiisuteru. " Thanks " she said hugging him. " I promise I'll do that painting."

Hiei blushed and then pushed her aside. "Don't touch me." He said as he walked away. " Your lessons start tomorrow. I'll wake you up."

Chiisuteru watch him leave laughing to herself. _He may act all tough, but actually, he's a really nice guy deep down that cold exterior of his. _She left and walked back to the mansion. As she entered the second floor where the bedrooms were she saw Kurama leaning against the outside of her door. He was wearing a nice pair of black pants with a green vest over a white shirt.

" Morning Kurama you look nice" said Chiisuteru walking up towards him.

Kurama turned and glanced at her " You look very nice yourself princess." He said taking her hand and gently kissing it.

Chiisuteru froze. " Please, Chiisuteru is fine Kurama. The princess title is one I don't like to use when I'm speaking to an equal. I don't classify myself as royalty when I know others who better suit the title than myself."

Kurama looked at her. "Spoken like a true jem." He said.

Chiisuteru laughed " Really,." She said rubbing the back of her head.

Kurama extended his arm. " Well Chiisuteru ready to leave." He said

Chiisuteru grabbed his arm. " Yeah, but how are we getting there. Not one of those portal thingies again. I really don't like them."

Kurama walked her down the hallways " No, no, were not going that way. Where taking the train."

""Wow a train. I haven't been on one of those for years." Said Chiisuteru"

Meanwhile in a certain castle 

" I can't believe those shrimps have such a good background." Yelled Kippei.

" Indeed, we must watch ourselves." claimed Reiji.

" Fuck this. We should be doing something. Where's our backup." Screamed Topaz.

" It's coming, I heard from Shizuro that he has found some rather strong demon." Said Kenichi. " Here let me show you." Kenichi walks over to the computer. The others follow him. " Look the first we have found is named Glacier. He has the power to control the element ice. The fact he has only a little training is a disadvantage for him, but he makes that up with his genius mind. In one of the practice matches we set up he was able to kill his opponent in ten minutes. His final attack was Blizzard Dance."

"That's amazing." Said Reiji.

"Wow, were going to kick ass!" yelled Kippei.

"Hump, I suppose had the others come to help." Said Topaz

" They will and in a couple of days we will attack Koenma's castle." said Kenichi.

Back to Kurama and Chiisuteru

Finally in town Chiisuteru and Kurama found themselves in a crowd of hustling people. "Everyone is getting ready for the festival." Explained Kurama while opening a tourist map.

"What type of festival?" asked Chiisuteru.

Kurama look up at her. " The festival of spirits. It's a one-time year event where spirits come and join the living. It's said that any spirit of a lost one can return for one day and join their families."

"That's nice." She said.

"Ah, huh." Said Kurama shaking his head and pointing at the map."  
That's it."

Chiisuteru curious on what was happening started jumping over his shoulder to get a look. "What's it?"

Kurama turned towards her. " Oh, nothing really, it's just my mother told me to meet her at the antique store. She has something planned." He said with a sigh.

"Well, it can't be that bad." She said slapping his back.

Kurama stepped three feet forward. He was caught off guard "guess not." He said recovering his balance.

Antique Store

"Shuichi!" yelled this very frail looking woman.

"Mother." Said Kurama grabbing her in an embrace. "How have you been?"

"Fine, and good now that you're here." She said while placing her hand on his cheek.

Kurama smiled and turned a slight pink. "Mother, I brought a friend on my visit." He said grabbing Chiisuteru's hand and pulling her from behind him.

Kurama's mother stared at Chiisuteru with welcoming eyes. "My Shuichi, are you sure she's just a friend?"

"Mother!" said Kurama turning dark in the face.

"Konnichiwa, Miss Minamino. My name is Chiisuteru." She said bowing.

" Oh, my name is Shiori but please sweetie no need to bow. Come the both of you I have something to show you."

She walked into the small Antique store. Kurama and Chiisuteru followed behind. Inside was a room filled with décor. Antique chairs, lamps even books. Shiori lead them all the way to the back of the room where a beautiful brown glistening piano was.

"Shuichi, this is what I wanted to buy for you for your last birthday, but I've been saving and I can now afford it so this is my gift to you."

Kurama was speechless. The looks in his eyes were sparkling from the tears that began to flow.

" Oh, mother you didn't have to spend your money on this for me." He said

" No Shuichi, I wanted to do this so I did. Please come play a song for your mother like old times when you were little."

Kurama smiled and walked over to the piano. Chiisuteru followed him and sat at an empty chair. As soon as his fingers hit the keys it was heaven. Never had she heard such soothing music. The beauty of it all entranced her. The way Kurama moved with the melody and hummed was unlike anything she's seen before. Each stroke was breathless, she was fascinated. When he finished she felt like it was too soon.

"Kurama you never told me you knew how to play the piano." She said "and so well."

" Well, I started when I was very young, but it wasn't something I wanted to pursue."

"Oh, don't talk like that. Anyway Chiisuteru if you think this is good you should see him dance." Said Shiori. "Here, here let me play a song and you show her Shuichi."

"Umm…well ok. "said Kurama standing up and letting her take his place.

His mother than sat down and began to play a melody. It was a slow song and for some reason Chiisuteru felt like she was being lured in. Kurama walked up towards her and extended his hand. " Would you care to dance?"

_I knew it_ she thought

"Umm, Kurama I don't know how to dance." She said whispering into his ear.

Kurama chuckled. " Anyone can learn how. Here, this will be your first lesson."

He took her delicate hand into his. Step by step they took. Some foot stepping on the way, but it got better. Soon they were able to dance. Kurama spinning her occasionally letting her dress flutter, and the once open gape in-between them was pulled closed. Kurama had done this so carefully and slowly that it didn't even cross Chiisuteru's mind that her head now laid snuggle upon his chest.

_It's some sort of dream. No one should fell this happy. Should they?"_ she thought.

At the Yu-Yu-Hauksho mansion

"Where did Kurama go again?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah and where did Chiisuteru go to? She was dress nicely today and she seemed so…well perky." Said Yusuke.

The both of them looked at one another and then at Hiei who was currently at the kitchen table having a drink. Hiei gave them a glare.

"If I told you guys where they were it will ruin all my fun of watching the both of you squirm." He said.

" Then you do know," said Kuwabara.

"Of course you baka. Kurama old me before he left. " Said Hiei taking a sip of his cold drink.

"Come to think of it didn't Chiisuteru say to tell Kurama she'll meet Kurama in 5 in her room before she ran outside." Said Yusuke

" Ah, the detective is using his head." Said Hiei.

" So you think maybe there on a date?" asked Kuwabara.

Hiei stood from his seat and left the room. " Guess that's for you two to figure out."

"Then let's go do some searching." Said Yusuke running out of the room with Kuwabara following behind.

Shizuro's Castle

"Kenichi…I'm so bored." Said Kippei walking into his room.

Kenichi looked up from his computer. "Why don't you go practice your sword moves."

"I already did. That's all I have been doing." He said taking a seat and placing his sword on the side of the door.

"Well, why don't you go bug Reiji." Said Kenichi." I'm very busy and I almost at a breaking point.

Kippei then walked over to his desk. "Hey, is this the princess's stuff dog." He asked.

"Umm…yeah." Said Kenichi

"Hey can I take this with me." He asked

" Sure make sure you don't lose it. Shizuro will kill you. Literally." Replied Kenichi.

"Cool." Said Kippei taking the dog and running out with it and his sword.

Kippei watch where you're going." yelled Kenichi from behind his computer.

Kippei turned to look at him. " Don't worrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyy!" he said falling to the ground. He looked up at the man he ran into. "Gomen"

"Kippei, silly boy you should be practicing your skills not running around like a child." Said Topaz.

"Sure Topaz. Sorry there." Said Kippei standing up and walking away.

"Hey. Kippei make sure you behave because if Shizuro finds out it will be my head, and I don't like to be on his bad side." Said Topaz coldly.

" Heh, heh, yeah, I will." Said Kippei smiling but he then stopped when Topaz wasn't joking. He watched him leave and swore he heard him say something disgraceful under his breath. He then went outside and started practicing his sword moves again when a guard yelled at him.

" Shizuro is having a meeting he wants you there know."

" Yeah, yeah. Coming!" he said. Then left.

Kurama and Chiisuteru

The day already started to fade. Kurama and Chiisuteru said their goodbyes to Shiori.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Minamino." Said Chiisuteru gently hugging her.

" Yes it was a pleasure to meet you as well." She said letting go. " Kurama sweetie see you soon. " she said kissing him.

"Soon mother." He replied.

She walked over to Chiisuteru and whispered in her ear. " Take good care of him."

Then with that she waved and walked away. _What did she mean by that _thought Chiisuteru.

"Your mother seems very nice it shows you care a lot for her as well." She said

"Yes very much." Said Kurama "Hurry, Chiisuteru, the train."

He grabbed her hand and they both ran to the station. The ride was pretty long and at some point Chiisuteru fell asleep. She was curled up towards the window slowly breathing as Kurama watched her. "Lord I've never asked for much but please grant me this... This girl is my angel and I'm begging you not to take her away. Please let this one angel stay here on Earth with me. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. Please just spare her. Spare me this one angel. Give me the power to protect her. Please." Warm tears began to roll down his cheeks and fall onto her face. Crying he leaned into her face. He stopped there for a moment and then softly kissed her lips not waking her and whispered, "My angel, I..." He couldn't say it to her again. He couldn't say he loved her. He knew he did more than anything he has ever had before. It was a new feeling he just didn't know how to express. What sadden him the most from it all was that when she woke up she wouldn't remember the kiss he gave her or his confession of love. Kumara cupped her sleeping face and smiled as he closed his eyes holding her close. "Good night Chiisuteru"

When the train stopped at their stop Kurama didn't bother waking up **his** princess. Instead he gently picked her up and walked home with her in his arms.

Yu-Yu-Hakusho Mansion

About four hours of searching Yusuke and Kuwabara have given up on their search for Kurama and Chiisuteru. They were at the kitchen when there was a knock on the door.

" Hey, Kuwabara someone is at the door. Go get it will ya, so I can finish making our dinner. You know since Kurama is not here to do it."

" Got it ." said Kuwabara walking over to the door.

He opened it and was shocked to see Kurama but even more shocked to see Chiisuteru in his arms. " What did you do!" he yelled.

"Shoooo, Kuwabara I didn't do anything she's just sleeping." Said Kurama walking in.

" Hey Kuwabara who was at the door." Said Yusuke popping his head out of the kitchen into the hallway." Kurama and Chiisuteru. What Ummm."

" She's sleeping." Said Kuwabara as Chiisuteru gently moved in Kurama's arms.

"I'll take her to her bedroom and make dinner for you when I come back down." Said Kurama walking up the stairs.

"That's great." Said yusuke going back to the kitchen. "when you come back I want to hear all the details.

"Yeah me too." Said Kuwabara.

Kurama just chuckled and continue walking. When he got to her door he had some trouble grabbing the handle until Hiei came and gave him a hand.

"Thanks." Said Kurama walking in and placing Chiisuteru on the bed.

" Did you have a nice time fox?" asked Hiei watching.

"Yeah, it was nice." Said Kurama pulling the blanket over her. " She looks so beautiful right know. Almost angelic with that dress of hers." Said Kurama stroking her face and gently moving a strand of her hair tucking it behind her ear.

"Hump, silly Kitsune." Said Hiei walking out.

Kurama smiled as he kissed her cheek and left the room closing the door behind him.

_Five more days till Koenma's birthday_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter # 14 

" Damn, that's not fair. How can Shizuro do that to us." Screamed Kippei while walking into the room him and the others usually occupied.

" God. I knew he was up to something, but not something this bad." Said Reiji taking a seat on the couch.

" How would any of us know he would replace us with those mad built monsters." Explained Kenichi closing the door.

" Who order that to be done?" asked Kippei looking at the both of them.

" Well I heard the order came from Topaz." Said Reiji.

"Topaz, what does he have against us. Shit. Shizuro going to need at least me if he's planning to get revenge." Said Kippei.

"Indeed it's not normal of Shizuro to take orders from someone else." Said Kenichi seating next to Reiji.

" I think it's because he's older and was one of my father's loyal subjects, and second because my brother secretly adores him." Said Reiji looking up into the ceiling.

" He adores that creep. Give me a break." Said Kippei with a pout.

" You know there's been rumors going around that theirs someone in our court who's trying to overrun our prince." Said Kenichi.

" No way." Said Kippei and Reiji at the same time.

" Yes, so we have a threat in the mist. We must take precaution." Said Kenichi.

" Ok, let's go see what else we can come up with." Said Reiji. "Meet back here tomorrow. We can't tell the prince, but we must kept an eye on him for his own safety."

"Kay." Said Kippei.

"Right." Said Kenichi.

They left their separate ways unaware that the danger was very close to surfacing.

Yu-Yu-Hakusho Mansion

"Lord ……..This girl ……….."_Where is that voice coming from_ Chiisuteru ran threw the darkness till she saw a figure. _Kurama what is he doing here. _ She walked over from behind him to get a better view. She saw he was talking to someone _It's me_ " Let this one angel stay here on Earth with me….. Please just spare her" _Angel? Is he really talking about me? _She looked at him. His face was a feature she never seen before. _ He looks like he's……he's serious._ She started laughing. _ Must be a joke, but it sure looks like he was talking to me, why I am sleeping? _ She looked at her dream self and back at him. "My angel, I..." _ I what? What is it you want to tell me Kurama._ She looked at him . He had stopped there right in front of her dream face. It seemed like hours he was staring at her. _He's got that weird look in his eyes. What is he up to? _ Chiisuteru went up towards herself and tried waking her self-up. _Come on . WAKE UP! _ She yelled. Nothing happen instead Kurama slowly moved towards her dream face and kissed her lips. _ He…..he just kissed me. Wait, not me me, but my dream me. This is just a dream, that's it. I just have to pinch myself and…….._

(Being shaked very violently) "WHAT…WHOSE THERE?" yelled Chiisuteru jumping out of bed and slapping the person in front of her.

"It's six thirty and it's time for you to get up for your lessons. I'm not doing this everyday."

Chiisuteru rubbed her eyes and noticed it was Hiei. He was wearing his usually fighting clothes and looked very pissed. Across his right cheek was a HUGE red handprint.

" Hiei, I'm so sorry." She said crawling out of the bed towards him. "I'm so sorry. I was having a umm…weird dream. Gomen."

" Girls and their dreams. Should I bother asking what it was about?" Hiei looked at her, her face speechless. "You know what, I don't want to know. Get dressed, I'll wait outside."

Hiei left the room holding his face saying something on the lines like " Never doing this again." Chiisuteru took a deep sigh. She didn't mean to smack him, especially in the face. She was just a little shocked over her dream _what a way to start the day off_ She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with sparkles on the front. When she came out Hiei immediately said " No, not those clothes."

"Why not, you're not still mad at me I said sorry?"

" I'M NOT MAD." He yelled

" You sure look it." She replied.

"It's just you can't move swiftly in clothes that tight. Wait here."

He left and went to a nearby closet and pulled some clothes out. Then he came back and gave it to her. "Wear this." Chiisuteru took the clothes, walked back into her room and put them on."

" Is this better?" she asked coming out.

"Hump. Follow me." He said walking away.

_He is still mad. God. _Chiisuteru followed. _ Wonder if this was really a good idea. Man I'm hungry. Maybe later I could have some pancakes with honey and then syrup with a big glass…._

"Would you stop it." Said Hiei

" Stop what I didn't say anything…Wait…were you reading my thoughts?" she asked.

" NO……………well eat after you done training." He said

" He was reading my thoughts that Bastard." She said in a whisper.

"It just happens. I can't help it." He replied.

"Whatever." Said Chiisuteru. _Really bad idea_

They continue walking till they got to a large door. When Hiei opened the door Chiisuteru was amazed to see a very large training room. "Wow, it's huge." She said.

"Come over here." Said Hiei.

She came over to where he was. He pulled out his Kanata and showed it to her. " I guess we start off with how to properly hold a sword. You take it in your hands like this."

Chiisuteru watched him as he placed his hands on the correct part of the sword. She lifted her own in her hand and tried to follow.

"That's wrong. Your wrist should be pointing outward not in." said Hiei.

Chiisuteru tried moving her hands but couldn't manage. "Urgh, it may be light, but this is like playing the guitar my hands can't twist that way." She explained.

Hiei placed his sword on the ground and sighed. " Here let me help." He walked over towards her. Wrapping his hands around her he gently moved her hands to the right position on the sword. "Now I want you to left it up a little like around your shoulders and swing it down to your waist." Said Hiei. Chiisuteru moved the sword up with her hands on top of Hiei's and swung it down and backup. "That's it." Said Hiei unwrapping himself from her. " Kept doing that motion about four hundred times and you can go eat."

"WHAT! Your kidding four hundred times can't I go easy like maybe fifty." She said.

" No, four hundred, if you kept complaining I'll double it." Said Hiei.

_No fair, definitely not a good day _She thoughtShe swung up then down _One_

Hours later

_Man this is tiring. _Just then her stomach growled. _Urgh, I'm so hungry!. _

"Giving up already." said Hiei walking up towards her.

" No, just resting." She said looking away.

" Hmm, ok I'll be done soon. I say about half an hour."

"What!" She said.

Hiei then grabbed his sword. He walked back to his spot and vigorously started swinging his sword. He was doing it so fast Chiisuteru lost count on what number he was on.

_Maybe I should give up. DAMN! NO! I don't want that jerk to get the better of me._ She thought.

She stood up and began swinging her sword again. At around two hundred her hands started to sting, but she continued. She kept swinging till she couldn't hold the sword any longer. When it fell to the ground she noticed it was stained red. _Why is it red _Looking at her hands she saw they were bleeding. The blood poured freely from it, trickling down to stain her clothes. _I didn't even notice it was hurting, I thought I was just sore. Man I wish I could stop, but I'm just on two hundred and seventy two_

Off in the distance she noticed Hiei. He had already finished, like promised, and was now taking a nap_ Damn him! He didn't have to be so harsh and I promised him a painting. How the hell can I paint with my hands like this?_

She tore the edges of her pants off and wrapped her hands with them. _Well, I'll finish. First reason, I'm starving, second, I want to take a shower, and third, I want to prove to him I'm no quitter. _ She picked up her sword which now lay on the ground and started swinging it again. She did this for another two hours with Hiei still sleeping. Swinging up then down. When she finally finished she fell on the ground. She was drenched in sweat and the wrappings around her hands were soaked in blood. Everything was dizzy and she felt so light headed. Just then Hiei woke up. His head slowly lifting as he rose from the cold floor of his slumber. When he noticed Chiisuteru on the ground he quickly ran up towards her. _ God. I thought she would have given up. I didn't think she would actually do it. Kurama is going to kill me_

Chiisuteru looked at him smiling. Her head was spinning so fast the when she saw him he looked like he was doing a very bad dance. Just spinning around and around. "Hey, Hiei, Would you stop dancing it's making me dizzy."

_She fainted. God, and she thought I was dancing. She really must be out of it._ Thought Hiei carefully picking her up and dragging her out the door.

When she awoke she was back in her bedroom. She was dressed in fresh clothes and her hands were newly bandaged. In front of her was a very nice smelling breakfast. Then her door opened and in walked Botan.

" Good morning, sunshine," said Botan. " You did quite a number on yourself princess."

"Is that food mine." Asked Chiisuteru.

"Yes, yes, here" said Botan handing it to her. " You know poor Hiei had to drag you here all by himself. For a small guy like him it wasn't easy. When he told me what happened I took everything into my own hands." Said Botan.

" Really?" said Chiisuteru shoving some toast into her mouth. _He deserved it_

"Oh yes, and when Kurama found out he was so angry. The first thing he did was tried to care for your wounds, but I shooed him away. So in the meanwhile he made the food you're eating now."

"I have to go thank him. I really hope I didn't cause too many trouble. I was just training that's all." Said Chiisuteru.

" No, no, don't worry. Go. I'll clean up ok. " Said Botan.

"Thanks." Said Chiisuteru.

She hurried downstairs. She wanted to tell Hiei off, and also thank Kurama for the food. Despite the fact what he did in a dream. He still didn't do anything for real so she didn't have much to worry. Luckily she found the both of them in the Den (Library).

"Hiei four hundred. What were you thinking?" shouted Kurama.

" I thought it was a reasonable amount." Said Hiei.

" For you not her." Explained Kurama placing his hand on his head.

Chiisuteru walked in and the both of them were silent. Hiei gave Kurama a look and Kurama did the same.

" Up. Finally." Said Hiei walking up towards her.

Kurama gave him a glare. Hiei just ignored it and walked towards the door.

"It's ok. I wanted to say I would like to continue my training. It was hard, but I can do it." Said Chiisuteru.

"That's great. Same time tomorrow then." Said Hiei leaving the room.

"Hiei, don't make it to much." Said Kurama running after him.

" Sure, if that will quiet you down Kitsune." Said Hiei as he walked down the hall.

" I'm sorry, he usually doesn't act this way." Said Kurama bowing.

" Why are you apologizing It's ok. Anyway, thank you for breakfast." Said Chiisuteru grabbing his hand.

Kurama looked at her bandaged hands. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

" If someone were to slap them, yeah, but I'm fine Kurama. " said Chiisuteru. " Don't worry, why even worry. It's my problem."

Kurama was quite. "I care for you." He said.

"So does everyone else, and thinking about it, I bet my foster parents miss me tons. I never got to say goodbye to them. My whole world has changed in a matter of weeks. Kurama don't forget I'm not staying here long. You got to remember that Koenma plans on putting me somewhere else. I don't need sympathy it's no good where I'll be going…. wherever that is." Said Chiisuteru looking away from him. _ And even if you like me. I don't think I will be able to make you happy._

" I didn't mean it that way." Said Kurama coming up to her.

Chiisuteru placed her hand on his cheek. "Dear Kurama I thank you and the others for taking care of me and I……I." Chiisuteru started slipping to the floor.

"Hey, Chiisuteru!" Said Kurama grabbing hold of her. " What's wrong? Do you feel all right?"

" I don't know I can't feel my hands or feet anymore." Kurama looked at her. Her face had suddenly turned pale and her body was slowly fading away.

"Kurama, I'm scared what's happening?" she asked. While her trembling fingers tried touching his hand.

" Chiisuteru, stay awake." He said shaking her lightly in his arms, but she continued to drift away until she had totally vanished. He lay there quietly. Shocked on what just happened. Everything was quite until Yusuke walked by.

" Kurama what are you doing." He asked coming up towards him.

Kurama slowly faced him his face pale. " She's gone…. Yusuke she disappeared." With that he clasped.

"Oh, god, my body feels so tingly." Said Chiisuteru slowly standing up. " Where am I? What just happened?" She touched her body. " I don't feel sick anymore and I'm still in one piece." She looked around at her surrounding. Everything around her was pitch black only the small area she was at had a ray of light. Standing up she yelled. "Hello, anyone there." No one answered as her voice echoed threw the darkness. _Damn. It's like a curse. Everything always happens to me. _

"You've grown my little one."

"Who's there show yourself?"

Out of the shadows came a woman. She had a long white gown dressed with diamonds and crystal. Her hair was a wavy blond and long. She had the same color eyes like Chiisuteru a dark brown. She stepped lightly and with grace towards her.

" What a lady you have become if only I was able to embrace you." Said the women.

" Who are you?" asked Chiisuteru.

" Oh, yes it would be too much to ask for you to remember." The women bowed. " My name is Constella Queen of Thiele."

"Your, you're my mother." She said walking up towards her.

"Yes, I am little one. "said Constella.

"That's amazing. I mean, nice to meet you, but how did I get her?" asked her daughter.

"Well, before I was killed I gave you two gifts. The first was the Jewel and the second was a tattoo of the royal mark."

"That's impossible I have neither." Said Chiisuteru.

"But you do, the jewel has always been by your side and the tattoo has always been on your wrist. Take a look."

Chiisuteru looked down at her wrist and saw a tattoo of a crescent moon with a small crown in the middle of it.

"No way is this the first time I know of it." She said.

"It only shows itself when necessary." Her mother replied.

"I think I understand, but you still didn't answer my question. How did I get here?"

" I called you hear. I have something important to tell you." Her mother said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Kurama, hey Kurama wake up." Said Yusuke.

" Kurama come on. " said Kuwabara.

Very slowly Kurama woke. Gently opening his eyes to see the worried faces of his friends. He stood using the offering hand Yusuke presented. "Where's Chiisuteru." He said.

"When I found you she wasn't there." What happened?" asked Yusuke while giving Kurama a glance.

" I was talking to her and the next minute she said she wasn't feeling well and she disappeared. Guys we have to find her." Pleaded Kurama.

" Don't worry fox. Koenma is on it." Said Hiei walking into the room with a mug. " Her drink this." He said giving it to Kurama.

Kurama took the cup in his hands and sipped on its warming pleasure.

" Don't worry so much Kurama. We all know you like her so don't get all jumpy and protective. She's not yours yet." Said Yusuke slapping his back.

Kurama swallowed hard on his drink, and was coughing for a few minutes. Afterward he gave them a weary smile and said. " That obvious?"

" Ya man." Said Yusuke shaking his head.

" Then why can't she see that." Said Kurama looking at his empty mug.

" It's because she's a girl, and girls see love differently than men. So she probably doesn't even know." Said Kuwabara.

"When did you know so much about women?" asked Hiei giving him a raised eyebrow.

" I'm Kuwabara man of LOVE and I know everything about it." He said swinging his hand into his chest. " So ask me anything you'll like and I'll help."

Everyone gave him a look and then just walked out of the room. " Hey!" he yelled after them.

" I brought you here so you could understand." Said her mother.

"Understand what?"

"Running away is not going to help you."

Chiisuteru looked at her mom with her mouth hanging open. "I'm not running away from anything."

" If that is your answer. Then our bloodline shall die."

"What! The bloodline will die. What are you saying?" she said.

"You'll understand soon. Only time will tell us of your future" Said her mother. She placed her hand right over Chiisuteru's forehead. Then a bright light showed threw her and she was gone, and Chiisuteru was know glancing at her bedroom door. It felt like a dream, but looking at her wrist she knew it wasn't.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter # 15 

"No, guys come on really I can help?" said Kuwabara begging.

" Stop it you baka, anyone who takes your advice would surely end up a very lonely man for his entire life." Said Hiei rolling his eyes and shoving him into the closet.

" HEY!" said Kuwabara.

" That was a little rude Hiei." Said Yusuke taking a seat near the television.

" No this would be rude." Said Hiei. He walked over towards the door and locked it with the key that was on the knob.

Kurama chuckled along with Yusuke as Hiei took the key and placed it into the trash bin nearby.

" How long do you plan on leaving him in there?"

The three of them turned around to see Chiisuteru smiling. She walked over to the trash bin and took the key.

" Hey, let me out, guys, guys, I know your there." Said Kuwabara from behind the door.

Chiisuteru walked over and opened the door. Letting him fall out right near her feet. When he looked up he grabbed onto her yelling. " Hey, look I found her!"

" Chiisuteru, how did you, I mean where did you go, are you okay?" said Kurama walking up towards her.

"I'm fine. I just went to visit someone." She said.

" Where did you go?" asked Yusuke helping Kuwabara off from the ground.

" I saw my mother." She said looking away and walking towards the window.

" You saw your mother?" asked Kurama.

" Yeah, I did." Chiisu looked out the window. It was raining outside. The day was completely absorbed into dark mist of clouds and mud.

" So what did she say" asked Hiei.

She turned to glance at them. "I'm not sure, I didn't quite understand her. _The bloodline_. I know this sounds weird, but I leaving."

"What are you saying, you want to go and leave us?" asked Kurama coming up to her. He looked at her with his concern eyes.

She stared back into them. They were dark and lonely for some reason, and she couldn't help but wonder if he has always been that way.

" Does it matter?" she asked him.

Yusuke watch as the whole scene played out. It was like a movie, everything happening slow at one moment and quick the next. He felt sorry for his friend. He knew know that the person Kurama loved would soon leave and leave not knowing his feelings. It was hard to watch. So he took Kuwabara and Hiei and left the room.

" Hey," said Kuwabara.

" Quiet Kuwabara, just leave them alone. Come on lets go make something to eat." He headed towards the kitchen. " Hiei, would you"

" Yeah, I know don't worry." He said walking upstairs.

Chiisuteru saw the others leave. She was alone with Kurama.

"Yes, of course." He said looking at her.

"Well, I decided to go, and that's that. Excuse me. I need to go do something." She moved towards the door but her hand was caught. She turned around and saw Kurama had taken it. _What does he want? Doesn't he get it yet_ "Kurama let me go," she said almost in tears.

Kurama looked at her. She was hiding something else from him. Something far more then her sadness. He wanted to know what it was. What was making her run? He wanted to help her, take her in his arms when she was scared, and whisper loving things to her to make her smile. He didn't want her to be confused or stressed.

" Kurama" she said again.

He didn't want to let go. He knew if he did he might never see her again. Not her smile or her laugh all the things she did that drove him insane. Like when she walks it makes her hair sway just enough for him to catch the scent of her perfume. Just the smell of it is intoxicating enough for him to want to have it all for himself.

" I'm sorry." He said letting her go.

But even though he desperately wanted her for himself he still had the respect to know what she wanted. He didn't want her by force. He wanted her to willing come and love him as he did her; because he wanted love for love. Anything other than that was just a mistake. So she left the room and he was there alone.

"Kurama, at the ball you should tell her." Said Hiei walking in.

Kurama looked over at his friend. " I should ask her to the ball Koenma is having for his birthday?"

" Yeah," he said coming up towards him. " You should, because if you don't then I will."

" You will?" said Kurama surprised.

"If that's what I must do to make you stop being so shy about it. I'll give you the last three days. If you haven't asked her yet, then I would. Or better yet, I'll make Kuwabara do it. I'm sure he loved to." Said Hiei with a grin.

Kurama had a picture in his mind. Kuwabara and Chiisuteru dancing very slowly together with Kuwabara gently sliding his hand down her back. Then his face will lean towards her lips and. He stopped.

" It won't have to come to that." He said walking out the room. Shaking the violently gross scenario out of his head.

" Well, will see soon enough." Said Hiei walking out with him.

**Castle of Shizuro**

" Things are working out grandly. I'm so happy that in three days we attack. I feel like a little child opening his gifts on Christmas." Said Shizuro spinning around and landing on the huge bed.

" It is because you will see her again?" asked Reiji placing their lunch on the table.

" Dear, brother is it that obvious." The prince laughed. " Being in loved is so lovely. I will take her in my arms and then kill that damn Koenma. (Laughs)

" I'm glad for you, but I do wish the others and myself could join you." Said Reiji looking at him.

" Don't give me that look. I just want you and the others to stay here in case something happens. I trust you and the others far more than anyone else with my castle." Said Shizuro.

" Yes, believe me. I know that, sir, but I can't help but fear that something will go wrong." Said Reiji taking his brother's hand. " Please let me come at least."

Shizuro stared into the light crystal of his brother's eyes. " No," he said taking his hands. "I promised myself that these hands would not be stained with blood like mine."

"Brother…" Reiji replied.

"I said no, just make preparations for our return because your sister in law will be here very soon." Said Shizuro walking over to his lunch and stuffing his month with some toast.

Reiji just nodded his head. Even if his brother told him not to go, he would anyway. He had some ideas and wanted to see if they were right.

Previous day 

" So you heard the rumors to." Said Kenichi.

" Yes, but we can't be sure if it's really him." Said Kippei.

" Either way, its enough information for now. I'll go with my brother on his mission. Even if he doesn't like it." Said Reiji.

" Are you sure, what if your caught?" said Kenichi.

" You'll be imprisoned for sure." Said Kippei.

" I don't care. We all love my brother, and I will help him even if you guys won't." said Reiji with a dark look.

" No will help, don't worry." Said Kippei giving him a smile.

" Yeah, no worries here. Let's kick this so-called hotshot's ass. He'll get what he deservers for messing with our prince. Right!" said Kenichi.

"YEAH" both Reiji and Kippei yelled.

_**Two days has past and Kurama didn't keep his promise .Yet.**_

(Knock Knock)

" Coming!"

" Hey, princess." Said Botan.

" Hi." Chiisu replied back showing her into your room.

" So tomorrow is the big day. Excited? I'm sure am." Said Botan giggling.

" It's tomorrow? I almost forgot. Well, I guess it would be nice to see everyone for the last time before I live." Said Chiisuteru moving away her art supplies she had thrown on the floor.

" It's a shame you have to go so soon." Botan shrugged and then took Chiisuteru's hand.

"Will I have to go, but promise me that you'll wear something nice for tomorrow? Okay." She then left her room.

Chiisu walked around her room carelessly and then landed on the bed. " Gosh, I do have that dress I bought with Kekio and Yukina. Well, I'll wear that."

She got up and then left her room to go out. She grabbed a pair of roller blades from one of the shelves. " Guess these are Yusuke's. I don't think he'll mind." Then she headed to the back of the mansion. She placed them on and then started skating towards town. Which was REALLY hard. Going up hill sure is a drag. She watched the countless people drive by, and one of them caught her eye. It was a small sliver ford, and she knew by the dent on the passenger side it was the car of her Stepfather. Without even thinking she skated right towards it. Then there was the sound of screeching tires and a huge gust of wind swirled around the scene. When she woke, she found herself in the arms of a young boy. He had short light blue hair almost a white and dark looking eyes. He was wearing a white kimono with a blue sash. Chiisuteru just gazed at him. She couldn't believe someone so beautiful like him would help her.

" Thanks"

"Chiisuteru! What were you thinking?" yelled her stepfather while coming out of the car. " Here I am thinking your safe from danger with Koenma and you come out of nowhere and I almost hit you. Dear." He took her out of the boy's arms and hugged her. " I missed you and thought about seeing you so many times, but not like this." He laughed, but it was cut short when he started crying.

" Daddy….I ." she watch her father fall apart. In the distance she notice the boy with the remarkable dark eyes looking at her as he made his way threw the crowd that was starting to form and walk away. It was a couple of minutes later that traffic was back to normal. Chiisuteru and her Stepfather decided to go to a Café to talk a little since the excitable events. They talk for hours just about the last few days, till Chiisuteru notice it was getting very late. She hugged her father and wished him well, and not to worry because she was ok. It was hard to say that she was ok when in reality she really wasn't. She watched him leave to his car and drive back up the road till he was out of sight. Then she roller blade back home, this time down hill. As she got to the end of the road she saw that someone was waiting for her outside the mansion. She thought it was Kurama and decided to just keep rolling by till she passed him. She was shocked to find out it wasn't him but the boy from earlier. _How is it…why is he…god he's so cute…but…. wait…wha _She put on her brakes and stopped right in front of him.

"You're the boy I saw earlier today, right."

He just shook his head. Then he took her hand and with his finger drew out the letters S,h,u,g,u,t,e,n,s,h,i in the middle.

" What's that mean?" she looked up at him. H_e's so entrancing. I'm afraid if I look at him any longer I might do something I'll regret._

He took her hand again and drew the same letters. " What are you trying to say? Just tell me."

He just smiled and walked towards the mansion. With his hands he gestured her to come with him. _What ever does he have planned? Only one way to find out, and that's to follow him._

So Chiisuteru followed him. " HEY! I'M BACK!" she yelled for the others to hear. No one answered. She went to the kitchen with the very cute stranger and found a note on the counter. It read

_Sorry,_

_We were called on a late mission. Be back A.S.P. Till then have some of Kurama's cake he baked earlier. _

_Yusuke._

" I guess they aren't here." She said looking at the boy in front of her. "Umm…..want some cake. I mean as a gift for saving me."

The boy nodded his head with enjoyment. Chiisuteru cut the cake and passed the white fluffy texture to him. She also handed him a fork. He took them and sat on the couch. Smiling while he ate. She took her piece as well and sat with him. " So, can you try telling me your name again?" She asked looking up at him.

He shoved a piece of cake into his mouth and then and stood up and went towards the counter top. He grabbed a pencil and a scrap of paper that were lying there. He then wrote something down and handed it to Chiisuteru.

My name is Shugutenshi. I am your Guardian Angel. I have been order from above to come watch and guide you. I'm sorry I was unable to say anything earlier. You see I'm not allowed to speak. I'm afraid it's one of the rules we angels must oblige by when we are here on earth. Supposedly my voice is so attractive many beautiful ladies will fall for me,

He handed the note to Chiisuteru. She read it over and laughed.

" Oh, women fall for you do they?" she smiled

He just waved his hand in the air back in forth giving the expression that he was kidding.

"So you're my angel, Shugutenshi?" she asked.

He smiled and then wrote something else down and handed it to her.

Yes, I am. I have watched you since you were very little Princess, and I'm here for anything you need. Thank you very much for this delicious cake.

" Oh, your welcome. I'm just glad to have met someone new." She smiled at him and then handed the scrap of paper back. He took it once again and wrote.

As I princess.

She read it and smiled. " My own angel, and to top that off he's so cute." Shugutenshi started to blush and then just walked away towards the stairs. He looked at her and then at the stairs.

" Want to go up?" she asked.

He nodded. " Ok, sure. Follow me."

Just when they were about half way up the stairs the doorbell rang. " Oh, must be the guys." Said Chiisuteru running downstairs. " I'll be back."

She opened the door to see Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. " Hi guys." She said smiling.

" Hi, Chiisuteru." Said Yusuke coming in.

" Hn." Said Hiei.

Kuwabara hugged her and then said. " I'm hungry." While Kurama came up to her and asked, " How was your day?"

She smiled and said." Would you believe me if I said I meet an Angel?"

He looked at her surprise and then took his hand and placed it on her forehead. " Are you sure you are okay?"

She moved it away. " Of course. Don't be so mean. I did see one and I can prove it too. Hey Shugutenshi come downstairs."

Kurama looked at her with worried. He watched the stairs for someone. No one came. He watched Chiisuteru go up and she started talking to someone. He walked over and saw she was talking to herself.

_God she is going crazy. " _Chiisuteru please come with me and let me make you some tea." He said taking her hand.

She looked at him. " Wait, can't you see him?" she asked. " He's right in front of you?" She looked at Kurama and then at Shugutenshi. It seemed like Shugutenshi can see Kurama but Kurama couldn't see him.

" No one is there." Said Kurama.

Chiisuteru looked at her angel then ran downstairs. She grabbed the pencil and paper.

" Write down why he can't see you?" she demanded.

I'm sorry. I didn't tell you earlier. No one else can see me, but you. They can only see me if they truly believe I'm there and if I wish them to see me.

Kurama watched as the pencil moved on the paper freely.

"Oh, my" he relied.

That was all he said. He just stood there shocked while Chiisuteru was talking. Saying, "Just show him I'm sure he believes."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter # 16 

"Since tomorrow is my birthday. Of course we are taking the day off." Said Koenma as he looked over at the Detectives, and Chiisuteru. " Everyone is welcomed, but before that I must tell you good news."

" What kinda news?" asked Kuwabara.

"Well," he said taking a seat. "We managed to find someone who knows what the Jewel of Thiele looks like."

"Really!" yelled Chiisuteru "Who?"

Koenma looked at a door to his right and asked one of the men to open it. In came walking a short girl about Hiei's height. She had long braided blond hair that reached the middle of her back. She was wearing a tight fitting shirt and baggy pants. In her hand she held a staff of gold.

"Oy." She said.

"Wow. You're pretty. What's your name?" asked Kuwabara.

She raised a delicate eyebrow "My name is Hana, though the compliment was nice you shouldn't tell this to every girl you meet."

Kuwabara gave her a look. "I DO NOT!" he yelled.

"Do too." Said Chiisuteru sticking her tongue out.

She walked over to Hana and extended her hand. " My name is Chiisuteru, glad you can help."

"Not a problem Chii." Hana said jumping into her arms and giving her a hug.

Chiisuteru grabbed her in surprise. Koenma walked up to them both. "Chiisuteru did you know that Hana was born at the Kingdom of Thiele. Her mother and yours were actually best friends. She was four at the time of your birth."

" Really? Wow!" said Chii.

Hana let go and backed away." Indeed indeed, It's true." She explained.

Kurama then interrupted "So, if I may ask Hana. How does the Jewel look?"

"Yeah, is it small or big?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, it has a dark sapphire glow to it, and it's small enough to hold it in your palm….hum let's see what else Ummm also when one comes close to this Jewel they feel a deep desire to fulfill something, beside the protector that is." Said Hana.

"That's cool." Said Kuwabara.

Just them Hiei spoke " Do you have any training with a sword. Or some way of combat. I doubt it that while searching for the jewel we wouldn't run into trouble, and if it is me I don't like to baby-sit any girls."

"Hiei that's rude." Said Yusuke.

Hana walked up towards Hiei.

"Noooo…. of course. I don't have any skills. I want shot stuff here to protect little ol' me!" she said with sarcastic sweetness while grabbing onto Hiei's arm. " If were going to find the Jewel, we need incredibility strong people to look for it."

Hiei blushed a dark red. " Hn. Let go of me baka onna." He said while walking out of the room Hana still holding onto his arm until he went threw the door and she let go.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Koenma and even Chiisuteru started laughing. Yusuke walked up to Hana and wrapped his arm around her. " I like this girl."

"Oh?" Hana questioned.

The others started laughing harder.

"Well, if that's all, one of you show Hana to a room." Said Koenma between gags.

"Ok come with me. I'll show you a room." Said Chiisuteru grabbing Hana by the hand. "You'll love the place where staying at."

The both of them ran off talking to one each other as if they've know each other since a life time. In the distance Kurama was watching the scene. _It seems like she's a totally different person. The way she can be so happy at one moment and sad the next. _" I have to ask her soon. I'll do it tonight" he said clinching his fist. " I will." With that he walked off.

"Over here is the garden, there is the den, and upstairs is the rooms." Said Chiisuteru happily pointing everything out.

"Oy, okay." Said Hana following behind her.

" Hey, if you don't mind me asking this, but I'll be leaving soon and was wondering if you wanted to come? Having a friend would be nice" said Chiisuteru as they went inside and walked up the stairs.

" O' where are you going?" she asked.

" I'm not sure yet, but I can't stay here." Said Chiisuteru looking at her.

"Hmm… I guess it would be alight. I have a duty to protect you" Said Hana.

"I'll love that. Well, her you go this is your room. My room is right here so if you need anything just knock. Tomorrow is the party so if you want to come go ahead. We can all go together." Said Chiisuteru smiling.

"Who's we?" she asked.

"Oh, Botan, Kekio, and Yukina, and I. It will be nice hope to see you there." she said walking into her room.

"Okay, sure." Said Hana going towards her own.

Chiisuteru closed the door with her back. She took a deep sigh and walked towards the bed and laid on it with her feet tangling off the side. She then rolled over so her back was on it and looked at the ceiling. Supposedly tomorrow was her farewell to everyone, and this made her feel uneasy. She took another deep breath and looked out the window. She saw Kurama was out there pacing and talking to no one, but himself. She stood and went to the window to get a better look. She saw he was indeed talking to himself. She didn't know how long she was watching him till someone tapped her shoulder.

" WHAT!" she turned around in surprise. " Shugutenshi." She said with a sigh of relief.

"You scared me."

He looked at her with his crystal waterfall eyes and bowed. He then pointed to Kurama and then at her and gestured his hands out to the side. As if to asked why was she staring.

Chiisuteru looked at him and then spoke " I was just wondering why he was talking to himself. Nothing more. Also if he would miss me when I leave." she said her facec shadowed.

Shugutenshi crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He had a serious grin on his face and then walked off towards her desk. He took one of her notebooks and rapidly wrote something down on it and handed it to her.

Do you love this man? I'm sure that once your gone he'll be very sad. Maybe you should go to the dance with him.

"WHAT!" she looked at the paper and then at him. "You sound like a little kid. It's none of your business. I don't even care about him!" She finished her sentence by throwing the notebook on the floor.

He looked at her with shock. He then kneeled down and gently picked up the notebook. He placed it back on her desk and turned towards her shaking his head side to side. Then he reached behind his ear and pulled out a feather, gently placing it on her desk as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Chiisuteru watched as he left. Embarrassed at what she had done. _ Man, you really are an idiot when you get into a fight with your very own angel. DAMN! I'M SO STUPID! _She stood and walked over to the feather and picked it up. Engraved on it was the word Faith. "Faith," she looked at it closely and a small smile appeared from her face. "I understand, thanks Shugutenshi."

Outside

"Princess, may I have a word. Well, I wanted to ask, I mean if you want to, could." Said Kurama walking around the yard. _If I'm to ask her I better go do it, now. It's getting late. I've practiced enough. _Kurama took a deep breath and walked into the house straight up towards Chiisuteru room. He knocked on the door waiting patiently outside. The door opened and she came out. _Every time I see her, her beauty catches me off guard, and I loose what I was going to say._

"Hmmm, hi Kurama," she said looking away at him.

Kurama looked at her. _Here it goes. _" Chiisuteru, for Koenma's ball tomorrow, would you like to come with me." He said finishing his sentence and looking away.

_Ball, he wants me to go with him. _Chiisuteru remembered the feather on her desk. _Faith, yeah, I must have faith. I can't run away. _She turned and looked at him and gently pulled his face towards her. " Kurama, I'd love to." Then she smiled and went into her room leaving him outside speechless.

_I did it, ……………I DID IT! I must go tell Hiei." _Kurama walked down the corridors smiling as he was filled with happy thoughts for the next day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter # 17 

"Okay, as I stated earlier today, we should leave at preciously 10:00 pm. Koenma won't even know we are there if we dress like invites. So remember it's a party and keep your smile on." Said Shizuro to a group of five boys including Topaz.

" You heard your prince, get off with you till then," Said Topaz scatting the boys away.

He turned his head to the prince and with a grin said "Dear prince, everything will work out as planned so don't worry."

Shizuro smiled. " I'm not, as long as your in charge I don' t need to…or do I." He said raising a brow. He looked at him and tossed his hands to the side. "Will anyways I have preparations of my own to attain. I will like to make sure my princess marvels at me when I set foot at the ball and get her back."

With that said Shizuro walked away into the castle. Topaz watched from behind as he vanished and left to get ready himself.

"So it's at ten. Well, well, a party is something I can do. It will be a perfect disguise for me and I can get a lot of spying done as well. My dear brother, I'll protect you from anything that may come to your harm." Said Reiji poking his head out of the bush that he was secretly hiding and listening in. "Now I think I need a shower, Ouch, thorn…"

Chiisuteru woke up at noon. Her laziness was on overdrive today, maybe she thought she could sleep the whole day threw, but she knew that she had to go because Kurama would be waiting. She gently tossed over on the bed sheets and rose up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She then pulled her arms above her head and stretch while yawning.

" I should get ready." she looked over at the clock 12:02. " The ball starts at 6:00, and knowing Botan she'll come by earlier to do god knows what with me." Chiisuteru strained her voice to change. " Oh, this bow looks so cute on you, oh, try this, try this you'll look so pretty in it." She laughed her impersonation of Botan wasn't very well done.

While she was tossing with laughter on the bed she didn't notice Shugutenshi in the room with a tray of food. He gently placed the tray on the desk and hurried towards her. When she noticed he was standing there it gave her such a shock she fell off the bed onto the floor. She looked up into his clear crystal eyes. Then he smiled and helped her up.

" I suppose that is something you won't tell anyone about I hope." Chiisuteru laughed. She just remembered he couldn't speak. That and no one else could see him. " Did you bring that tray for me?" she asked him. He looked over at the desk where he placed her Brunch and grinned. " Guess so." She walked over and took a bite. It was delicious. One of Kurama's plates she guessed. No one could have been better than him. "Hey Shugutenshi I was thinking about something?" She took another bite and chewed. "You think maybe just for the ball you can be seen. It would nice as well if you could talk too." She looked over at him he had a sad look on his face. "I know you have to follow orders, but I bet if you asked nicely they'll let you do it just this once." She gave him a pouted look. He glanced over at her trying to think it over. Then he reached over behind his hair and pulled out a feather. He then placed it in front of them. It was floating in mid air and he started to draw letters in front of it with his finger. Slowly it glowed a light purple and a smoke filled the room. " Hey what's going on?" (Coughs) Chiisuteru tried glancing around, but she couldn't see anything but smoke. When it cleared there was a little girl about the age of nine standing in the middle of the room. She had really nice golden eyes with long black hair. She was wearing a kimono with two slits on the back for her large white wings. To add to her beauty she had a little golden ring above her head.

" Hello, international dimension calling at your service." She bowed and looked up at Shugutenshi. " You called?"

Shugutenshi smiled and placed his hand out towards her. She took it and then by the looks of it read what he was thinking. " So you wish to ask the Elite Guardians for permission to speak. Am I right?"

He looked at her and nodded his head. She smiled and then pulled out of her pocket some sand and she blew it in his face. " Processing request. Sending message now." Shugutenshi coughed as he blew the sand out of his face. He then stood tall and waited for his reply. Out of nowhere there was a tap at the window. Chiisuteru ran over and opened it finding a beautiful flower lying there. Attach to it was a message. The little girl came up to me and took the flower away while walking over to Shugutenshi. She placed it in his hands he said. "Answer delivered, thanks for calling." Then the cloud of smoke came and she was gone.

Shugutenshi looked over the message on the flower. When he was finished reading it the flower crumpled into pieces and disappeared.

"Shugutenshi, what's going on?" asked Chiisuteru walking up towards him.

" I guess my request was granted for this one occasion." Chiisuteru froze in excitement. He sounded so beautiful. _I guess he was right. Any girl would have fallen for him, but then again he is an angel so weren't they of holy beauty and perfection_. She wasn't sure. She just stood there.

"Thank you." She replied with her hands covering her face.

"Chiisuteru why are you crying?" he asked coming up towards her.

" It's nothing."

" Never seen you like this before Kurama." Said Hiei while he glanced at Kurama from the windowsill he was sitting at.

" Like what Hiei." Said Kurama pulling out his tuxedo for the ball and placing it on the bed.

" Your so excited." Hiei jumped of the sill and walked towards the door. " How can you be so happy to be going to that ball? If it were I, I would be irritated just by thinking about it."

Kurama chuckled and smiled at Hiei. " When the day comes you fall in love you will understand the excitement as well."

Hiei laughed. " You must be kidding, I would never show such emotion expressed by a human."

Kurama raised a brow. " You never know Hiei it just may happen."

Hiei smirked and walked out of the room. If Kurama thought he was that soft he was mistaken.

" You never know my dear friend." Kurama glanced over at his tuxedo. "Okay now to prime and press this."

" How do I look." Said Reiji turning circles to his friends. They were in his bedroom at the moment and it was an hour till Prime time.

" Is that a grass stain?" Pointed Kippei from the bed.

Kenichi pushed his glasses to his nose and took a better look at the sleeve of Reiji' suit.

" No, that's blood." He said flatly.

"Blood? Reiji how the hell did you get blood on that." Said Kippei pointing to the spot with his sword.

" I don't know this is Shizuro's." said Reiji pulling the sleeve up to himself to get a better look. " Oh, never mind that." He said straightening up and dusting himself off with his hands. "Tell me if it looks okay, if I'm going to this ball I have to look decent."

" Well, the color looks good, and the shoes are a prefect size." Said Kenichi analyzing him.

"Yeah, you just have to do something with your hair." Said Kippei sliding off the bed walking towards him. " Maybe a trim." He ran his hand threw his hair.

"WHAT!" yelled Reiji backing away. " Do I have to?"

"You look like a wild man. You have too, there's gonna be ladies their you don't want to be shunned. Do yeah." Said Kippei.

Reiji glanced over at Kenichi hoping to win him to his side.

"Kippei," He replied sternly. "Reiji is going to the ball for the safety of the Prince not for girls."

Kippei smiled while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Guess you know now what I usually think about."

Both Reiji and Kenichi rolled their eyes at him. " Your hopeless." Said Reiji placing a finger on his forehead and pushing him back onto the bed. "Seriously hopeless"

The three of them laughed.

" Ay. That looks really pretty on you."

" You think so Hana I'm not quite sure. I think it's to revealing." Said Chiisuteru looking herself in the mirror.

" No, it's prefect. Your title as princess is complete with this outfit." Said Botan smiling from the bed.

Chiisuteru smiled and glanced at the mirror again. Her dress was pretty to an extent. The dress itself was light purple with a V shape top and two shoulder strings. It also had this nice embroider of white snowflakes going across the shoulder to the side. On one of the legs was a slit opening exposing the thigh. To add to the perfection were these nice flat shoes. They were a lavender color with tiny diamonds going along the side. Chiisuteru also had her hair down and entwined in them were two small white ribbons.

"Hey what time was Kurama supposed to pick you up?" asked Botan suddenly.

"He told me to meet him at the front doors outside the ballroom."

"Oh, ok, well I better get going myself." She said standing to leave.

"Yeah me too, I have to go find Hiei and make him take me. If he even wants to attain he has to have a date." Said Hana grinning devilishly.

"Well, ok see you soon." Chiisuteru waved to them from outside her bedroom door till they disappeared.

(Sighs) "I can do this. No chickening out." She glanced at herself in the mirror. " But gosh I feel so exposed. How could Botan make me buy this?"

" You look beautiful, there's no reason why you should worry princess. He will still be glad to see you no matter how you come to him."

Chiisuteru turned around to see Shugutenshi standing there. He was wearing a lovely tux. It was dark blue exactly the style he needed to bring out his hair and eyes.

" What do you mean he'll still be glad to see me no matter how I come." Said Chiisuteru walking past him to get her purse.

"Don't deny it. You know he has feelings for you and you him. "

Chiisuteru froze for a minute. Then she turned around and said, " I don't know what you're talking about. Your mistaken he doesn't like me and I don't like him, only as a friend."

"I would never believe that. With all the times I've caught you staring at him I know very well what you think of him."

Chiisuteru glanced over at Shugutenshi he was smiling. " I don't like him. I mean ……well…even if I did. Could he really be in love with me? Oh, why bother." She threw herself onto the bed and started crying.

Shugutenshi came up towards her and whispered into her ear. " What are you afraid of? Open your heart and give love a chance. I know you want to protect yourself, but hiding yourself from it will only make matters worse. Hiding myself, stop running away, my mother told me the same thing Chiisu thought "If you should happen to fail I will always be with you to ease your pain." Said Shugutenshi as he gently pushed aside her hair and tenderly kissed her on the forehead. " Now come princess the ball has begun." He picked her up by her hand and led her out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter # 18 

" You can't come in if you don't have a companion with you. Those are the rules."

Reiji glared at the stupid looking guard in front of him. _Stupid Koenma. Couples only. God, how could I have know _Reiji looked around and saw the countless people gathering towards the doors to be let in. At that moment he found a small girl looking around anxiously for something. At first he didn't realize it to be a girl. She was wearing a tuxedo top tie and all with a black skirt.

"If that how you want it okay." Said Reiji glaring at the stupid guard.

He then took off towards the girl.

_Eh, I swear I saw Hiei go threw here. Where is he? _ Hana looked around the crowed room shoving and pushing her away from people. Just then she caught a glimpse of Hiei bypassing the guards by using his speed. _Eh, DAMN you Hiei, how do you accept me to go now. _Hana sighed and sat down on one of the benches outside. She was now fated not to go to the ball, but I guess she was wrong because soon she found herself looking into a pair of nice light blue eyes.

"Hello" said Reiji leaning in front of her.

"Oy." Said Hana in response.

" I see you're out here all alone. Did your date not come for you?" said Reiji taking a seat next to her.

Hana looked at him and then sighed, " No, I won't say he was my date."

Reiji smiled and stood in front of her. He bowed and then said. " It would be a please if I could spend the evening with you. That's if you would want to go with me."

Hana was silenced she wanted to bug the hell out of Hiei but she couldn't do that from out here. "Sure why not, I guess your okay."

Reiji smiled inwardly and took Hana's hand and led her to the great giant doors into the ball, but not after giving a good dirty look at the stupid guard first.

Shugutenshi led Chiisuteru all the way to the outside of the Ballroom.

"Okay this is as far as I will go."

"What about you. You don't have a date, how are you going to go in?" asked Chiisuteru.

"I'm an angel. I'll find my way in there. So don't worry. " He turned her around so she faced the open doors. "Know go in there and look for him, he's waiting." He then pushed her inside. When she turned around to say something he was gone.

She looked around the room. It was HUGE. It was a large dome building reaching about fifty feet into the air. It had beautiful glass windows circling around shaped as diamonds. In the center of the room was a glistening chandler. There were tons of people all wearing their best clothing dancing in the center of the room. Refreshments were on the left side extending from one side to the other. Going all around where about seven balconies where couples drifted off into the darkness of the night. The music of Mozart, Tchaikosky, and Chopin along with so many others filled the room with its beautiful and soothing melodies. Chiisuteru walked around and found a bench and sat down. Everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves. She saw Hana chasing after Hiei while he desperately tried hiding, Botan at the refreshments talking with Keiko, Yusuke eating cake, Kuwabara dancing with Yukina, and Koenma talking to his guests. _I wonder where Kurama is. _Chiisuteru stood and walked towards the door. She stopped when someone pulled her back. Turing around she saw him. It was Kurama he was wearing a white tuxedo with a sliver embroider around the edges. In his right pocket was a rose.

" I'm sorry. Where you waiting long?" he asked his voice a little short of breathe.

" No, I was fine." Said Chiisuteru bowing.

Kurama gently took his finger and placed it under her chin raising her head. " You don't have to be so respectful around me."

She looked into the green depths of his eyes and was lost in them. " I'm sorry." She replied.

Kurama took her hand and pulled her into the middle of the ballroom. " Come let's dance." He said.

Chiisuteru followed behind him watching herself as they bypassed others. Then they found a spot and Kurama slid his hand behind her back while holding on to her with his other. He smoothly guided her threw the crowd as they danced circles to the song Clair De Lune by Debussy.

"Sir, everyone is ready. We've already got all exists covered and target is on site."

"That's great. I'll make my move now. Follow behind me with smoke bombs and if it's necessary be prepared to attack." Said Shizuro straightening his tie. " Let's go get my princess back.

"Where are you, come on, Oh, there you are Shizuro. Oh, oh you're making your move. Okay go Bro."

Reiji was near the refreshments stand while he watched his brother walk over towards Chiisuteru who was accompanied by a young man with red hair.

"I didn't notice before, and how silly not to, but you look gorgeous." Said Kurama as he tipped her.

Chiisuteru held on to him tell she came up and spoke " Thank you, I really didn't know what I should wear and didn't even know if this was okay."

" It suits you so very well, and you know what will match it perfectly." Kurama stopped her for a moment and dugged into his pocket. When he found what he wanted he pulled it out. In front of Chiisuteru's eyes was a small white box. "Open it," said Kurama giving it to her.

Chiisuteru took the small box into her hands and opened it. Inside was a gold rose necklace. She took it out and looked at it closer. On the back of it was a carving the read aishiteru the Japanese saying for I Love You. Kurama placed it around her neck and smiled. Chiisuteru looked at him and it was then that her heart couldn't take it anymore. At that moment she knew she loved him too. She wanted to say it to him right then and there. I love you too Kurama, but fate was gruel and had other plans.

"KURAMA!"

Kurama watched as the stranger in the Black tuxedo with viciously long white hair take his princess away in the bridge of his arms.

"If you are wise you better not follow unless you want everyone here to die." Said Shizuro as he ran towards one of the balcony.

Kurama followed behind him. Shoving his way threw the clueless crowd unaware of the happening events. He followed him right towards the balcony. It was then in the background the sound of people yelling and running from the smoke filled room reached his ears. He looked behind and knew Yusuke and the others good take care of the matter and heavily ran towards his enemy.

"KURAMA." Yelled Chiisuteru as she watched him approach. She grabbed out in front of herself hoping to reach him some how.

Shizuro grabbed his hand and pulled it in front of her mouth to silence her. He was going to jump right over the balcony, but Kurama was quickly behind him and pulled out his Rose-whip. Lashing it onto ground towards his feet to make him loose balance. Shizuro smiled as he devilishly dodged each and every one of them. In return he threw tons of small light weighted knifes at him. Kurama unlike Shizuro couldn't avoid all of them and was cut in some places. His white tuxedo slowly turned red over time from the wounds. "You'll never get her that way. You're too slow and weak in that state." Shizuro jumped over the balcony. Kurama ran right towards the edge and prepared another attack but found it hopeless. Shizuro had hurt him too badly somehow. The smallest moments pained him and he was having a hard time seeing what was in front of him. The knifes Shizuro threw must have had some sort of poison. Kurama became dizzy and couldn't time stand. With the last of his strength he watched the two of them slowly drifted downward. The last words he heard were "You'll never get her if you pretend to be that who you aren't. Show your true colors and see if she'll ever accept you then. That's if you ever have the guts to do it, but I'm sure things will change know." With that they both vanished into the night.

Kurama pulled back from the ledge. " No, no, that didn't happen. She's ……not…." He slowly fell to the ground. The empty box that held the necklace fell in front of him. "Chiisuteru…" With that he drifted into the darkness of his mind.

"That's great Shizuro you really didn't need my help after all. I'm glad." Said Reiji who was following quietly behind the others.

"Is that the girl Sir, " asked Topaz as he started getting ready the car they would leave in.

"Yeah, she is a beauty." Said Shizuro stroking her head, as she lay unconscious in his arms.

"Well, this way sir," Topaz led him to the front of the car and opened the door for Shizuro. Once he was inside Topaz went over to one of the men and said. " Things are going to change very soon. When we get back home make sure you get this girl to wake up soon. When she's awake take her to our place and force her to help us find the jewel. While you do that I see to it that our little prince lays asleep for a very long time."

"You mean…"

"Yes, we have to kill him in order to have the power to ourselves. It's okay he trusts me plenty. So he would never suspect anything. Plus his annoying little friends won't know either. Will do it sometime in the next few days so be prepared." Said Topaz grinning evilly.

"Yes Sir." Said the young man and then he went inside the car.

Reiji was silent. He just heard Topaz's plan on killing his brother. So he was the Damn backstabber. He wanted to cut his throat, but rather waited till morning to do that back home. If he told Shizuro what just happened he would be to anger by him for not following the rules to understand. So he stood there watching as Topaz went into the car, _I'll get you. You damn bastard._ thought Reiji as he peered out from behind the tree. He watched Topaz walk over to the car but not before looking towards his way. _Did he notice me. _Reiji hid behind the tree and didn't look back till the sound of engines started and grew away.

"Don't worry Shizuro. I'll protect you." With that Reiji walked the long journey home.

When the others found Kurama he was covered in blood and was lying unconscious on the ground. Yusuke picked up the box in front of him and sighed, " I can't believe this happened. Come on Kuwabara help me get him up. I don't think he's alright." Kuwabara helped Yusuke drag Kurama into the empty ballroom. Hiei who was watching looked back towards the balcony. "Whoever you are you'll pay if you hurt Kurama any further." With that he turned back and helped the others.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter # 19 

" Hmm…." Chiisuteru rolled over on the bed. It was so warm she pulled the blankets closer to her face to keep herself hidden from the light. She sleepily looked for something to cuddle and she found it. Barely opening her eyes she looked at Tsume who she was squeezing in her arms. It was then the realization occurred and she jolted up from the bed with panic. "Kurama!" She remembered being with him the night before. It was at the ball and then she remembered him giving her something. She placed her hand on her chest and felt the cold necklace resting there. She laid her head down onto her knees. She wasn't with him anymore. She was taken away by Shizuro and was now at his castle. Muffles came from underneath the blankets as she cried. Things never went right for her.

Kurama was laid on the bed in the Medical Room after hid body was found outside the balcony covered in blood. He hasn't regained conscious yet and after the nurse said he was in a comma the others took turns looking after him. At this moment it was yusuke who was watching him. _I'm so sorry Kurama If only we weren't so unguarded we could have prevented this situation from happening. _Yusuke stood from his sit next to him and walked over towards the window. The sun was shining brightly outside as he watched from above. Yusuke looked back at Kurama. _Damn! Why did this have to happen? I should have done something _He then slammed his fist into the wall next to him. " Damnit, come back. Just come back."

After awhile Chiisuteru grew tried of crying and fell back to sleep. When she awoke the second time she noticed Reiji in the room. The last encounter with him wasn't so pleasant. As she looked at his tall figure lingering over the bed she remembered the strong hands that ringed her neck.

"What do you want?" she asked from behind the blanket.

Reiji leaned closed to her. His face was barley inches her nose. "I need to tell you something important. So keep it low, there's a guard outside. He doesn't need to hear this."

Chiisuteru gulped and scooted up on the bed so she was facing him. " Tell me what?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her and back at the door. " You're in danger."

Chiisuteru gave a small laugh. "Being with you is dangerous."

Reiji gave her a look. "No, from my brother and me you are safe. You must keep a careful watch on Topaz. You can't see him no matter what. Avoid him as long as you can. I must speak with my brother he knows I figured out his plans."

"What do you mean plans?"

"It's none of your business, but since my brother adores you so, you will heed my advice. That is if you wish to live. We are having troubles of our own, so I must go and tend for the safety of everyone. So goodbye."

Reiji quietly stood from the bed and walked towards the door. Then he glanced back at Chiisuteru and said, "I'll ask Kippei to bring you lunch soon. So please wait," Then he left locking the door behind him.

There was knock on the door. Yusuke walked up and opened it to find Hiei standing there. "Humph, detective, your turn is up."

Yusuke smiled and put his hands into his pockets. "Okay, sure, take good care of him."

Hiei could tell that smile was just an act. Yusuke, along with everyone else, were saddened by the events from the ball. The party was ruined, Kurama was in a coma, and the princess was kidnapped. The fate of the world is on balance, something had to be done soon or everything will be lost. Hiei glanced over at his sleeping friend. He was amazed when he found out what happened. How could youkai thief be so careless to get himself in such a state? Hiei knew the answer to that. It was because Kurama was blinded by love. That's why be despised humans. They make careless mistakes that cost them their lives. Maybe Kurama would realize that losing that girl was for them better anyway.

Hiei walked over towards the windowsill and sat down and lost himself as he gazed out into the distance. He has many things on his mind and he was so distracted he didn't notice Kurama was breaking out in a sweat. It was until he started moving that he looked his way. _What's wrong with him? _Hiei jumped off from the windowsill and ran to him placing his hand on his head. _He's burning up, I should get the nurse. _ He left the room.

When Hiei arrived back with the nurse they found themselves welcomed by a mess. The bed sheets were toppled all over the edge of the bed and Kurama was no longer there.

"Where is he?" asked the nurse. She walked towards the bed and it was then a hand shot up from behind it grabbing onto its edge. She gave a scream as she ran outside. Hiei carefully walked around to see who it was. It was Kurama. Hiei couldn't believe it. Kurama was awake, but what he couldn't believe more was how he changed.

"I fell off the bed," Kurama said with a weak laugh. "I thought I saw her at the window, but I guess me mind is playing tricks on me."

Hiei looked at Kurama and his long fox ears, which were visible from on top of his red hair and at his long white tail swaying on the ground. "Kurama," he didn't know what to say, so he helped him back up on the bed. "You need to rest. Stay her while I go get the others."

Kurama watched as Hiei left. He was so tired and his head was in pain. He was warm too, and was covered in sweat. When he went to comb his hand threw his hair he noticed hi fox like ears. He then looked down at his hands and saw his long nails. "Oh dear, what's happening to me?"

"Come in"

Reiji quickly walked into his brother's room. He found him on his bed reading a book.

"Ah, Reiji," he said placing the book down. "What is it that you want?"

"We need to talk," he said seriously.

"Why do you look so serious? Did my princess do something wrong. I'll meet with her later if that's what you want. Right, now I want her to cool down." He gave a laugh.

"No, it's not about her. It's about you. Please you have to listen."

"Reiji what are you talking about. What's wrong?" Shizuro stood from the bed and walked up to his brother.

"Look you have to believe me when I say this Shizuro, but Topaz is the one who is causing all the problems for Base. He's plotting against you. He wants to kill you, right after he gets the jewel. Your in danger, we have to do something." Said Reiji grabbing onto his collar shirt.

Shizuro grabbed him and threw him onto the floor. " He would never do that! He's my companion. However you got this information it's false."

"But it's true. He said it himself, outside from the limo you were in. He was talking to one of the guards. They're already turning their backs against you. You have to believe me!"

Reiji was on his knees pleading to his brother. He looked up at Shizuro whose hair covered his expression. He wasn't saying anything. He just stood there for a moment. Then he said.

" You went to the ball. I TOLD YOU, YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO GO!" He pulled his hand back and slapped Reiji in the face.

Reiji slid on the floor passed his bed. He grabbed his face in shock. " YOU DON'T BELIEVE. I'M YOUR BROTHER WHY WOULD I LIE!" He stood up and gave his brother a stern look. His light blue eyes grew dark as the anger inside built up.

" Leave Reiji. I don't want to see you, and I don't want to hear your nonsense again." Said Shizuro walking over to the bed and grabbing his book.

"I WON'T! HE SAID HE'LL KILL YOU! SHIZURO PLEASE!" Reiji ran towards him.

Shizuro stuck his hand into the air and let out a very strong Ki towards Reiji. Reiji was sent flying out of the room. He slammed into the wall and when he glanced up he saw Shizuro had closed the door behind him.

" Damn, Shizuro. " He stood from the floor and looked down the hall. _If I don't do something he'll get killed. He's the only family I got left. This all started because we wanted revenge for our parent's death, but it has lead to temptation for power instead. He's lost it. I need to go myself. I have to stop Topaz _Reiji ran down the hall towards topaz's office.

"Hey! Reiji!" yelled Kenichi as he ran passed him in the hall. " What up with him?"

" Maybe he forgot something." Said Kippei popping up from behind him.

" I don't think so." Said Kenichi watching the empty hall.

"You mean Kurama woke up?" said Yusuke as he flowed Hiei.

"Yes, but there's been a change in him." Said Hiei as he led the way.

"What kind of change?" asked Kuwabara.

"We'll see when we get there." Said Hana as she walked ahead of him.

" I'm just worried about the princess. She was supposed to be heading back home. IF she doesn't soon there will be a huge mess." Said Shugutenshi.

" You can still talk?" asked Hana.

"It seems like that. At this moment in time it's a necessary that I do. I can't be of help if I can't talk."

"Your right." She said.

" Here we are. Now don't make a huge fuss over what you'll see. We are trying to figure out the cause right now so don't make Kurama worry more than he has to." said Hiei opening the door.

"Kurama you got visitors." Said Hiei walking in.

Everyone looked in at once and saw the Kurama was near the window. He had a blanket covering his head and his back was towards them.

"Kurama, are you okay. I heard what happen, there's no need to worry." Said Hana walking up to him.

"Yeah, it was all of a sudden. There wasn't much you could have done." Said Yusuke behind him.

" What's wrong with you? Asked Kuwabara.

" You say it so bluntly, I feel so sorry for you. Kurama the princess will be okay. We just have to start our search soon. " Said Shugutenshi taking a seat in a chair.

Kurama slowly turned towards them and they all dropped their mouths in shock. They were staring at a half transformed fox.

" Dude, Kurama, you got some manger nails growing there." Said Kuwabara starring at them.

" I don't know what's happening to me. I think it was the darts they had some sort of poison or magic in them. I can't change back." He said sadly.

"It's okay Kurama." Said Hana rubbing his back. "You'll be okay."

" I don't care about me. Chiisuteru can be in trouble, we have to help her out."

"Before we do anything fox, we have to get you fixed first." Said Hiei.

"Yeah, we need to have all our best players in good health before doing anything." Said Yusuke.

" NO!" yelled Kurama. He grabbed his head in pain. " We have to go find her. I don't care about me health. Take me as I am."

"I don't think that's the best idea. If something where to happen to you, I know for sure the princess will be very sad." Said Shugutenshi worriedly.

" I DON'T CARE!" Kurama grabbed onto his blanket. " We can't leave her." He looked at everyone and they notice one of his eyes where changing to a golden color. Kurama grabbed his face in pain.

" Someone get the nurse." Said Hana.

Yusuke ran out to get her, and the other watched as Kurama crouched to the ground.

" Kurama are you okay?" asked Hana over him.

In a whisper that no one could hear he said. " Heheheheheh………you're losing control little Shuuichi. What will you do know?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter # 20 

"I've had enough! This is driving me crazy. If I have to keep looking at the same four walls for another hour or day ARGH, I don't now what I'll do!"

Chiisuteru walked around the small room, one door, no windows, and nothing to do. She walked over to the dresser and looked at the vase that was sitting there. Then she got an idea. " Okay, it's far fetch, but it will have to work." She picked up the vase and walk over to the door. She casually knocked on it and asked for someone to bring her some water. A few minutes later the door was opened and a tall man walked in and it was then from behind the door that she took the vase and smashed it into the side of his head. He fell to the ground unconscious. " Sorry. I have no idea have much that hurts, but I'll bet a lot." She grabbed his feet and dragged him into the room. Then she headed towards the bed, grabbed Tsume, and locked the door behind her. She looked around the hallway and found there was the only one guard around. "Gosh, he must think I wasn't going to cause problems. How wrong he was" She walked down the corridors till she finally found another hall she could enter. She peered around the corner, before emerging to see if anyone was there. Luckily for her no one was. She tipped her way down and then stopped at this opened door in front of her. She took a glance in and found it to be a bedroom. " I need some clothes" She looked down at her ball gown dress and sighed. It was shredded in many different places. She walked into the room and headed towards the closet and opened it finding many different garments. " Yeah, this will do." She grabbed a black blouse and a matching black bottom. Then she looked at the bottom of the closet and found a white coat. She tossed that on and then walked out of the room still glancing at both sides to make sure no one as there. " Kay, now all I have to do is find my way out of here. Have any ideas Tsume?" The stuff dog didn't reply, but a bright blue light emerged out from within him pointing in to the right. Chiisuteru was so scared she dropped him. He stopped emitting the light and she then crouched down and looked at him. " Did he……really….." She poked him and then gathered the energy to pick him up again. Once in her arms the light returned pointing to her right. " Okay…. hehehe……. don't push logic now…….maybe it's just a sign." She looked to her right where the glowing light was pointing. "Whatever it is, it's the only clue I've got. Maybe you do know a wait out Tsume." Then she ran down the hall in the lights direction.

"Really, he's transforming to his youkai form. This is a surprise." Said Koenma as he sat on his chair.

"Yes, it is, and at the moment none of our medical group can find a way to stop the transformation." Said Botan as she paced around the room.

"Yes, that is a problem. If his youkai form were to emerge then I would have a real problem keeping him away from the vaults, and anything else of value. Furthermore he might want to be destructive and kill someone. I don't think this will be easy." Said Koenma hopping out of his chair and looking out his window. " Plus we have to be deal with finding the princess and the jewel. Ah, sometimes I feel the world is against me." He threw his hands in the air with defeat.

" What do you want me to do then sir?"

" I feel bad saying this, but I guess until we can cure him, Kurama must be in lock down. Find him a comfortable room and keep him under surveillance. Don't let him leave for any means necessary and tell me if you get any updates."

" Yes sir."

" I can understand what Koenma means by putting me under surveillance. I just have to find a way to get rid of him." Said Kurama looking out the small window next to his bed.

" Shuichi you can't get rid of me."

" Shut up, just shut up. I won't let you gain control of me Yoko." Said Kurama as he gripped the blankets in his hands.

" How can you say that in the state you are in now? Look at yourself, my appearance is already beginning to form and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Why do you have to show up now, of all times?"

"Because you've been hiding me for far too long. Learn to deal with the things that happened in the past."

"I can't, I don't want to even remember all those awful things."

"What do you mean by that? So I killed a couple hundred demons and stolen a couple of artifacts."

"That's not the worst of it! You sleep with countless women…..and that makes me sick."

"Oh, that, gosh your such a child. I can't help it if I'm that good looking."

Kurama feel onto the bed and tossed his hand over his eyes. "You don't understand, if she found out that……..that you had countless partners she won't look at me the same. In a way you are me and knowing that makes me very disgust of how I acted." He rolled onto his back and shoved his head into the pillow.

" She? Is she that pretty girl with the lovely brown locks? The one you call Chiisuteru."

Kurama shot up from the bed. "How did you know that?"

" I can see her threw you Shuichi and I can also feel how deeply in love you are with her. I think I would want to meet her myself. I bet you she'll be great in bed. I wouldn't mind finding that out for sure." He smiled with a grin.

" NO! You are not going to touch her you sick hentai!" Yelled Kurama.

" What are you going to do about it? You don't even know where she is and I'll take over your body very soon." Said Yoko, smiling evilly.

" No, I won't allow it. Besides if you somehow did manage to take control you don't even know where she is."

" Have you forgotten how keen my sense of smell is Shuichi?"

"Your plain sick, I can't believe you're me!"

"Shuichi I'm just the better half of yourself. The part that doesn't hold back from anything he wants."

"Leave her alone. I beg you."

"It doesn't matter if you beg or not. I want to get something out of this. Let's see how it feels on the other side huh Shuichi."

Just then Kurama felt a massive pain throbbing in his head. It was Yoko pushing his way threw and in the state he was in now Kurama couldn't fight him back. He was tried and in dier need of rest and Yoko took this chance in his favor.

" Chiisuteru…….I'm so sorry……… I'm just so tired." Said Kurama as he drifted to a deep slumber.

"Go to sleep Shuichi, I'll take over for know. " Yoko climbed out of bed and stretched. He was in complete control and back to his hold self while Shuichi quietly sleep in his self-conscious. "Now to get out of her and find that girl."

"Kurama has been in that room for a couple days now; I think he might get lonely if he's there any longer without someone. Let's go visit him." Stated Yusuke as he walked towards the door out of the kitchen.

" I think that a great idea, I feel bad if we didn't visit him. He's already depressed with the princess kidnapped." Said Kuwabara as he closed the fridge.

" Humph, I'll show you the way." Said Hiei.

The three of them walled to the vault Kurama was being held and when they got there they were surprised to see that the guards were knocked unconscious and the room entering the vault was widen open. They all peered inside and found Kurama was nowhere to be found.

" Oh Crap! We have to tell Koenma." Said Kuwabara.

" I had a feeling something like this will happen. Great." Said Yusuke.

" I think his youkai form has taken over." Said Hiei as he went to the bed.

"How do you know that?" asked Yusuke.

" I can still feel the presence of his youkai."

"Man, okay, let's hurry, we have to find him before he kills someone." Said Yusuke running to Koenma's office.

"Okay, I think we are almost out of this place Tsume." Chiisuteru was now walking outside the castle's grounds. She only needed to find the front gate to escape, but the light emitting from Tsume was hard to see in daylight. So she had to trend causally. She ventured for another ten minutes until see saw it. "Ah, there it is. I think we can finally make it out of her." She hugged Tsume as she ran. She stopped when she notice they were guards at the front gate. "Damn, now what?" She hid herself behind a bush. She looked around at her surroundings. It was very unlikely another vase will help in this case. She peered out and looked at the gate. Four guards not much for Yusuke and the others but for someone of her standards it wouldn't be easy. She sighed as she hid back behind the bush. It was then that she heard shrieks and cries coming from the gates direction. "What could be happening?" She looked up and saw that a man dressed in a white kimono with fox ears and a tail was fighting them. Maybe that was wrong it was more like he was grabbing them by their necks and chocking them till they were unable to breathe. She was shocked how quickly the four guards were taken down, as they lay unconscious on the ground at his feet. " I think this is a good time to stay quite." She hunched lower behind the bush. Her breathing was easy until she could hear the man approaching. Twigs were breaking under his feet as he made his way towards her hideout. "Please don't let him find me." She mumbled.

Reiji knocked on the door to Topaz's office. He wanted to comfort him and make him stop his plans by any means. Slowly the door opened and a man walked out. He was small and not very built. "Where is Topaz?" asked Reiji impatiently to the boy.

"He's not here at the moment." He replied.

"Where is he then?" asked Reiji crossing his arms.

" Umm……..he went out. That's all I know?" he replied looking away.

"Really, then I will wait inside till he comes back if you don't mind." Said Reiji pushing his way in.

" Ummm…Oh," the boy couldn't stop him Reiji was already inside waiting in a chair.

"Bring me something to drink." Asked Reiji.

The boy bowed and hurried out of the room. It was then that Reiji stood and looked around the room. It was very neat compared to his own or Kippei's. He looked around hoping to find something of use, and when he was finished with going threw the drawers a tall figured walked into the room.

"Is this what you're looking for?" asked the man.

Reiji looked up and saw it was Topaz, and he was holding knife.

"It's time for you to die, dear prince." Said Topaz closing the door behind him and locking Reiji in his room.

" I'm worried. The princess must return soon." Said Shugutenshi.

" Yeah, I know what you mean, but for now this is out of our hands the other will have to deal with this crisis." Said Hana.

"Yes, your right." Said Shugutenshi.

"Don't come any closer." Whispered Chiisuteru as she heard the figure approached. She can feel that he was right behind her now, and she stopped breathing.

" There's no need for that." Said the man coming from behind her.

She turned around and looked at his face and she then ran.

" Ah, you like making things difficult, it's okay, I don't mind the chase. I've been chasing you for awhile now."

Chiisuteru couldn't understand what he meant by that, but she continued to run. That's was until he ended up standing in front of her making her fall to the ground from such quick notice. She watched as he walked up towards her. She was frightened now and started to crawl backwards on the dirt away from him. He just grinned and walked faster towards her.

" Please just leave me alone." She begged covering herself with Tsume.

He grabbed the dog and threw it on the ground, and then took her arm and forced her up. He looked straight into her eyes watching the fear in them grow. _What a beauty she is _he thought.

Chiisuteru stood still as she watched his face float around hers. She was no longer afraid of him. She found that the expressions in his golden eyes were captivating as they drew her in. She couldn't move or say anything as he pulled her close. _Is like_ _he's trying to say something with his movements._ He took her in his arms and ran his hand threw her long hair. Chiisuteru stood emotionally dazed from what was happening. Then all these thoughts entered her mind. The time at the lake with Kurama, the train ride, and the ball. No matter what was happening she couldn't let it go on any longer because she loved Kurama not this man.

"You are so fragile little one." He said as he whispered into her ear.

She pulled away from him. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

He looked at her and smiled while crossing his arms. "You don't know princess. That's too bad, I'll make you remember." He then walked over towards her, his tail wagging and his ears twitching. "Let me make you remember."

She stood there surprised and as soon as he touched her hand she slapped him. "Don't talk to me like that. Give me a straight answer!" she yelled at him.

He grabbed his face in shocked. " Okay, I see this might be a problem."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter # 21 

"Urameshi, this is hopeless." Stated Kuwabara as he sat on the ground. Currently the gang was in the middle of the woods.

" Kuwabara, this is the only clue we've got. I'm sure Hiei isn't wrong when he said it's this way." Said Yusuke looking at Hiei.

" I'm positive, now get up!" said Hiei as he kicked Kuwabara.

" Hey! Stupid shrimp." said Kuwabara as he got up rubbing his back where he was kicked.

Hiei glared at him and drew his sword up against his neck. " Do you have a death wish?"

Yusuke stepped in between the both of them. " GUYS! We have more important things at hand."

Hiei did his 'Hn' and Kuwabara just stuck his tongue out and followed behind Yusuke as they continued walking threw the woods towards Kurama's spirit energy.

_He deserved it. It's his own fault for putting a move on me and throwing Tsume on the ground. Jerk. _Thought Chiisuteru as she walked where Tsume was.

" Uh, his legged ripped. Now he has a hole." Chiisuteru stuck her finger in the hole and pouted. " Wait, what's this. " She felt something hard was rubbing up against her finger. She took her finger out and ripped the hole a little bit bigger so she could pull whatever was in it out.

" Listen, I don't like people treating me in the manner you treated me girl." Said Yoko walking over to her enraged.

Chiisuteru ignored him and pulled out what was in Tsume. She found it was a stone perfectly round with a dark blue glow and appealing gleam. "Could this be……" She stopped midway threw her sentence Yoko had grabbed the stone from her and took it into his hands.

"Hey!" she yelled looking at him. "That's mine"

" Well, what's your is mine as well." Was his reply as he analyzed the stone.

"And what does that mean? Don't play smart with me." She leaped straight towards him trying to take the stone back.

He just dogged and then took her in his grasp. He hugged her with one arm against his chest while the other held the stone away from her reach.

" Nah, Nah, Nah, Your not touching this. I have the feeling that this is what everyone has been looking for, and to think you had it all along. You really do make things easy for me Princess." Replied Yoko.

Chiisuteru elbowed him in the chest and he just laughed. He took the stone and placed it into his pocket. Then he took her by the wrist and said, " Come now, if I have it then you don't have to worry about the responsibility of keeping it held against you."

" Yeah, that would be great if I could do that, but I rather deal with it then hand it over to anyone." She tried pulling away.

" Listen, It's mine now, so your not going to get it back, and I'm getting tired with your attitude towards me. You never treated Kurama like this. So don't treat the King of Thieves like that either."

Chiisuteru stood silenced. _King of Thieves, wait I remember that name it was on that painting in the Mansion. Oh, gosh, ………and how does he know about Kurama?"_

" How do you know Kurama?" she asked.

Yoko looked at her and then his ears twitched. "Someone is coming, follow me." He dragged her behind the corner of the castle.

"Are you prepared to give your life away to that brother's of your Reiji." Said Topaz as he walked towards him, knife in hand. "Are you going to listen to him, him, who is clearly not suitable to be King? I don't, and that's why I had this plan all set out. I'm tired of taking orders from someone younger than me and clearly a bastard."

"Don't call him that, I admit at times he's hard to get along with and he's not the nicest person, but he has his good qualities." Said Reiji as he walked away from Topaz keeping his eyes on the knife.

"HA, don't make me laugh; he's a useless selfish bastard, who in the end, I will kill. Then when that's over I'll take his kingdom for myself."

"You won't do it, not if I stop you. I'll tell him and this time he'll listen."

"So you tried and it didn't work. That is beautiful, all my years of slaving over him and gaining his trust worked." Topaz started laughing.

It was an awful laugh, one of pure evil. Reiji couldn't stand it and he took this time to grab the desk lamp and smash it into the nearby bookshelf causing it too burn up in flames. It was due to the whisky that was on one of the shelves. Topaz watched the books become inflamed and Reiji took this as his advantage to run. Topaz saw him coming. Reiji knew he had to found a way pass him and out into the hall. It was then that he noticed a perfect place to pass him. Taking a deep breathe he ran in a rush towards Topaz and slid on the floor under his feet.

" You stupid kid." Topaz quickly turned around and stabbed the knife into Reiji's stomach. Reiji quickly drew one hand towards his wound. He looked up at Topaz and saw the evil in his eyes. His dark coat and the fiery flames behind him surely made him look like one wicked man.

" Prepare to die." Topaz held the knife up right over Reiji's head.

Reiji held his left hand onto his stomach as blood drip down to the floor. Then he smiled at Topaz, and with his good hand made a fist and punched him square in the face causing him to fall back into the fire. _Being older and bigger, but not having brains to go with it, isn't going to work at all if you want to be King. Jackass. _Then he opened the door and ran out of the room. " I need to get some help with this. I need Kippei's and Kenichi's help to convince Shizuro that Topaz is after his title."

" You little ass hole! Come back here!" yelled Topaz from within his room.

" And I got to get to them quick." Said Reiji as he ran dripping blood along the way.

" What a mess." Said Yusuke.

" Look, all the guards are unconscious . Who could have done this?" Said Kuwabara as he was examining one of them.

" It was him, hurry he's very close." Said Hiei as he led the others toward the castle.

Chiisuteru could hear the voices of the others, but even if she wanted to yell for their help she couldn't. Being held hostage by a Silver Fox who was holding his huge hand over your mouth left no room for escape.

"Come, this way. They aren't going to find me that easily."

Thus the race began. Chiisuteru quietly followed behind Yoko as he dragged her threw the halls of Shizuro's castle.

" Can you let go of my hand?" she asked. "Your making my wrist hurt."

Yoko looked at her and let her hand go. "I'm sorry." He mumbled while he continued walking.

_He was sorry. That was weird, he was nice. _Chiisuteru walked behind him and curiously watched as his tail wagged from side to side. She wanted to know how it felt in-between her fingers and being as she is she reached out to it. _ Wow, it is soft. Hehehe._

While lost in her own thoughts of how soft his tail was she didn't noticed he had turned around. "Would you stop that!" he yelled. She drew her hand back.

She looked at him and mutter under her breathe, then they continued walking. It was then something he said earlier struck her mind.

" Umm, Mr. Yoko, sir."

He turned around and looked at her. "What do you want?"

"Earlier you mentioned Kurama; I wanted to know how you knew him."

"Well, I'm him. In one way you could say I'm his better half." He grinned while he said it.

"That, No, you can't be Kurama."

"I am, right now at the moment the Kurama you're talking about is fast asleep in my self conscious."

"That's not possible. I don't believe you. Your two are nothing alike. He's sweet, generous, and REPSECTFUL."

Yoko walked up to her leaning his face into hers. "I'm sweet, and I can be very generous."

"Yeah, well how about being respectful?" She glared at him, arms crossed.

He took a step back and shrugged. "To an extent."

"Ah, your hopeless, bring Kurama back right now!" She stomped her foot on the ground.

"There is only one way he will come back."

"How's that?"

"I'm not telling."

"You suck."

Yoko laughed and they continued their walk.

" So Kippei what did Shizuro say to you." Asked Kenichi from behind his computer.

"Nothing really, he's just really happy because he has the princess back." Said Kippei as he sat on the sofa.

" Well, maybe you should go visit her." Said Kenichi.

" Yeah, okay, I will, see ya." Kippei stood up and walked over to the door. "Don't work to hard." He said as he opened the door. " Reiji."

Kenichi slid out of his chair to look at the door. " Reiji, I wanted to…..oh , my."

They both helped him onto the sofa. " Reiji who did this too. You're bleeding yourself out." Said Kenichi.

Reiji gulped as he held his hand tighter to his wound. " It was Topaz, guys he was the bloody traitor, he's going to kill Shizuro. We have to stop him." He tried standing up but Kippei pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere like that. Let us treat that wound first okay."

Reiji stopped wrestling and kept still as his friend tended his wound. _Brother_

As Chiisuteru walked behind Yoko she started noticing a blood trail. She grew suspicious and wondered what happen she tugged on Yoko's sleeve to get his attention.

" I know, someone was hurt, and they are but a little ways ahead. Come on, I can still sense that they're following."

" Hiei, are we there yet?" asked Kuwabara. "This place is like a maze, I swear we just walked down this hallway."

" Kuwabara are you taking me for an idiot?" asked Hiei turning around and give him a rather icy glare.

" No, I'm just saying that we've been here before."

" It doesn't matter, because we haven't. Now stop your yapping and walk."

Yusuke watched behind as his two companions bickered. _I do hope your okay Kurama._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter # 22 

"Well, I think your wounds will heal now that you've been clean up." Said Kenichi as he sat at his desk.

Reiji swinged his legs over the side of the couch and grabbed his stomach. He could still feel the bleeding threw the bandages. " Thank you Kenichi, Kippei, but I must go. I thought it over and I must talk to my brother myself. Would you just do one thing for me though?"

" What is it? You know we got your back." Said Kippei resting his head on the corner of the couch looking at the others.

" Would you keep Topaz company for awhile." Said Reiji

"Leave that up to me. Kenichi can stay here and monitor things from his computer and I'll go kick some ass." Said Kippei picking up his sword and swinging it around.

Reiji and Kenichi laughed. " Okay you go do that." said Kenichi. " Let me see," he slid to his computer and started typing things on it. " Okay, got everything covered. See." He turned the monitor around and showed them a video of the room they were just in now. "I'll watch everything from here, and guide you if you need it. So wear this." Kenichi handed Kippei a small earpiece and mic. "Tell me if you can hear my voice."

"Got you loud and clear." Said Kippei giving him thumbs up.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then." With that Reiji ran out of the room headed to Shizuro. Kippei ran out as well to get things started with Topaz.

_ I can't believe everything that's happening the jewel of Thiele being in Tsume, Yoko taking it for himself while claiming to be Kurama. (Sighs) Can't I just have a normal life_

"Where are we're going. I don't think I can walk any further." Asked Chiisuteru slumping against a wall.

Yoko turned towards her " We're hiding from Yusuke and the others." He said.

" Yeah, I know that, but can't you just let them find you. I mean, they won't do anything wrong." Said Chiisuteru looking at him. _Besides they could bring Kurama back._

"You're talking nonsense if they find me they will certainly try bringing my other self back, but then again they can't do anything about brining him back only you can."

Chiisuteru looked up at him raising a brow. "What does that mean? Didn't you say you weren't going to tell me?"

He smiled and saunter his why up to her while tenderly stroking her cheek. " Only you can release him." His breath was warm against her face.

"And how do I do that." She asked in a whisper. Afraid to raise her voice any louder from fear of his answer.

"Ease his deep desire for you" he said into her ear "threw me."

She looked over at him. "How do I do that?" she asked

"You must kiss me passionately. Of course there were the times I as Kurama already kissed you, but those were without your consent."

_ I remember now so that dream really wasn't a dream._

" I can't believe what you are saying is right." She murmured

" It is, so go on and save him already." Said Yoko leaning right in front of her.

She looked him over and then pushed him away. " No way! I have no idea if that's even right. For all I know you just want to get some. I'm not doing it." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Yoko just shook his head. " Whatever you want. Till you do it, he will never come back. Let's continue our walk. You already rested."

" Damn that fox for getting his way." Murmured Hiei.

" Look guys, I know if we don't find Kurama soon he'll end up killing someone, but we can't forget about the princess either." Said Kuwabara.

" Of course, of course, but at the moment we can't do anything but follow. God I'm so pissed." Stated Yusuke throwing a punch into the wall.

" Urameshi! Will be spotted." Yelled Kuwabara holding his arm back while Yusuke tried getting another throw in.

" Anything is better than doing this." He claimed.

" You got your wish." Replied Hiei as a group of men came running out from one of the corridors towards them.

"Good, now I can relieve some stress." Stated Yusuke turning to the groups of goons and cracking his knuckles.

" Okay, Topaz where the hell did you go?" Kippei looked around the office and saw the cluttered mess wrecked in ashes. " Kenichi, where he go."

" I don't know it's as if he has passed by my security. I'll keep looking." Said Kenichi threw his earpiece.

"Okay, I will too."

"Shizuro!" yelled Reiji while slamming his fist into the door. " Open up!"

There was a quite pause and then footsteps and the door slowly opened. " Reiji, what do you want?" he asked angrily.

" It's Topaz, brother we must do something." Reiji tried grabbing onto his shoulders but Shizuro threw him aside.

" Don't be silly, I told you I didn't want to here about that." He looked at his brother clutching his stomach and still persisting on.

" But Topaz is going to kill you." Reiji said wearily. He slowly tried standing up but clearly his wound wasn't healed and he fell. Shizuro ended up catching him.

"What's wrong with you?" He looked over at his hand on his stomach and saw blood showing threw his shirt.

"What happen? Reiji." He took him to the bed very worried.

" I told you Topaz is trying to."

Shizuro looked at his brother he was silent. " What…….Reiji…….what's wrong." Reiji can only glare over his shoulder at the doorway. Shizuro turned around and saw Topaz standing there.

"Don't listen to him Prince. He is not well as you see. Here let me examine him." He walked over towards Shizuro and Reiji.

"What, tell me what's going? Reiji." He said looking over him.

Reiji couldn't move. Topaz grew closer and he felt he was under a spell. " It's okay." He said leaning towards him and pushing Shizuro away. " Everything will be over rather quickly."

" Topaz, what are you doing." Said Shizuro. Topaz was quite and ignore him while drawing out from underneath his coat a knife the size of a kodachi.

"Topaz put that away!" yelled Shizuro.

Topaz ignored him and said "Good bye." And then thrusted the knife it into Reiji chest.

" NO! What the hell are you doing!" He pushed him aside and went to his brother. His wound was deep and blood was dripping out like a leaky facet.

Reiji was quite and then said, " Topaz …(coughs) will kill you too. Run, please."

"No, I won't leave Reiji. I'm sorry for not listening, for ignoring you." Said Shizuro.

Reiji smiled warmly as he slowly closed his eyes.

" Argh, that hurt!" yelled Chiisuteru who fell on the ground. She was walking behind Yoko who suddenly stopped. " What's wrong?"

" Someone has just passed away." He said calmly.

" It wasn't Yusuke, Hiei, or Kuwabara, right?"

Yoko turned to her. "No, I can still feel their presence this is someone else. I believe someone of great power."

They walk passed the next corridor and it was then they saw a sight of blood.

" HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME? AND KILL MY BROTHER!"

" Hahahaha…. Getting angry now it's not going to help you."

Chiisuteru saw someone thrown out of the hallway _Shizuro what is he doing?_

"You think you can defeat me now. You have no one on your side." Yelled Topaz walking out of the room. " Ah, what do we have here."

Yoko placed himself in front of Chiisuteru. " Just visitors passing threw."

"Princess. You mustn't be here. You'll be in harm." Explained Shizuro.

Chiisuteru felt a little sorry for the prince. In the state he was in now, it wasn't looking like he would live any longer. She ran towards him pushing by Yoko, who glared evilly at both him and Topaz.

"You will be okay don't worry. "she said resting his head on her knees.

"I never meant for it to happen the death of my brother. He's gone. My only family is gone now; maybe it's okay for me to die as well so that we can all be together." _Mother, Father, and now Reiji._

"How arrogant are you to think that way, but all the better me. Do you want to know something funny dear prince? It was I who killed your beloved parents. I killed them and I killed your brother too, all that's left is you." Said Topaz walking over towards Shizuro and Chiisuteru.

"Stay away, don't get near her." Said Yoko.

"What will you do you stupid looking fool. I've had this planned for years. I slaved being a servant and now I shall be King and you nor anyone else shall stop me."

"Never have I had such scum talk to me as you have." And with Yoko's quick movements he went behind Topaz and sliced him with his Rosewhip. He fell to the ground not saying another word.

Shizuro yelled coughing up blood. " HE WAS TO BE DELT BE ME! HE KILLED MY FAMILY."

"He's died now, so you can just rest." Said Yoko.

Shizuro fell onto Chiisu's lap. _I want to die. I want to see them _"Princess," he whispered. "Please I'm sorry for taking you hostage and causing all this trouble. If there was one thing that I didn't lie about to you was being in love. I really do love you and I'm sorry that I can't be here to treasure it. I want to see them again. My family." He coughed up more blood.

Chiisuteru was quite. _ His family was killed. I'm so sorry_. She glanced up at Yoko. "Can you do something to save him?"

"No, all I can do is this." He went up to him and was ready to strangle him to death.

"Stop, Yoko! Please." she looked down at Shizuro's pale face as he smiled. "It's okay, I'll be fine." Then he went into a slumber of eternal sleep.

"Come, let's leave them." Said Yoko grabbing Chiisuteru by her arm.

She couldn't move. She felt terrible someone she knew had just died even if he was a rotten person who couldn't express his feelings she felt so sorry for him. She looked into the room in front of her and saw the younger prince Reiji lying dead on the floor.

"Why," she whispered, "why did they have to die like that? Why" she started crying unable to hold back. If no one was to cry for them she would.

Yoko pulled her up into the comfort of his arms. "It's sad when people die, but it's natural and at the moment all you can do is give them your sorrow."

"No, it can't happen. Reiji, Shizuro. Kenichi there both dead!" yelled Kippei as he enter Kenichi's room.

" I know I saw everything." Kenichi glanced at his monitor. "We couldn't do anything!" He yelled throwing over his desk.

"That's not true Kenichi. At least they can be together with their mum and dad, that's all they really wanted. The least we can do is give them a proper burial." Said Kippei wiping tears away from his face.

"Your right, for now that's all we can do. After that's done I think we should head our separate ways. Base is no longer, with both Princes dead there is no need for revenge we can live the way we want." Said Kenichi smiling.

"Yeah, I'll never for get those's two. They were my best friends."

"As would I. I would never forget. Come on Kippei."

"Come, let's go." Said Yoko pulling Chiisu away. They walked down the hallways of the empty castle for awhile.

"Yoko where are we?" asked Chiisuteru puzzled.

She looked around and she found out they had walked into a bedroom. "Why are we in here?"

"Do you have to ask?" He said slyly.

"You try to hard. How can you think of something like this." she said to Yoko who was mischievously carrying her towards the bed.

"Do I," he explained. He sat her on the bed and looked at her hungrily. "If you only kiss me then Kurama would come back, and you then won't have to worry about me doing stuff like this." He grabbed her blouse and cut off a button using his sharp nails.

" HEY!" yelled Chiisuteru grabbing hold of her shirt and crawling to the end of the bed. " Don't touch me. I've just seen someone get killed have some respect."

Yoko stared at her. "I can't do that. The feelings swirling around inside this small body are quite strong, and I can't think of anything else."

"Really," she said

Yoko grinned and shook his head as he walked towards her. "Stay back." Said Chiisu glancing at the figure in front of her. Yoko pushed her down so she lay on the soft velvet covers. He traced his hand down her face towards her chest.

" I SAID STOP!" she yelled kicking him. Yoko just smiled and continued his work.

"STOP, STOP!" She started crying.

Yoko sighed. "Okay, I'll suppress my self for now, so you can recover."

She looked at him threw watery eyes. _Kurama, why can't you be here?_

They both sat in the room for some time now. They haven't said anything and Yoko was fidgeting. He then turned to her and said "I'm sorry."

Chiisu glanced up at him. "It's okay."

"No it's not. Shuichi and I ….we really love you. I can feel his pain, right here, over my heart. He's sorry for what's happened." Yoko looked at her and grabbed her hand and then timidly kissed her hand.

Chiisu glanced up at him. "Thank you though for apologizing." She looked at her hand and the sweet kiss on it. " Yoko,"

"Yes, he replied."

She looked up at him. _I'm glad to have met you. You were different, but in some way I could see that you really are Kurama, and I want to see him now_. She gently placed her lips on his lips. It was rather electrifying and it felt hot. When she was finished she was looking up not into yellowish eyes of gold, but green emeralds.

Kurama laid over her for a couple minutes before he realized what was happening and jumped to a seating position. "I'm so sorry."

Chiisuteru was amazed that it worked and leaned towards Kurama to get a better look. She ran her hand down his long hair and breathed in his scent of sweet flowers.

"So it is you Kurama." She explained _I knew it _

Kurama watched her as she reached his face. "Yes it is I. I'm sorry that I didn't protect you. That you were taken away, that you had to endure such unpleasant things, but before anything else happens I want you to know that I love you."

Chiisuteru looked at him threw her teary face. "Kurama I love you too." She pulled him close to her and kissed him warmly. They weren't sure how long they were doing that, but they stopped when they heard someone was in the room.

"We come all this way to save your ass, and we find that you're perfectly safe and swapping spit with the princess." Said Yusuke grinning.

" Gosh, at least we know your straight Kurama." Said Kuwabara.

Hiei smacked him. " Of course he is you baka." He turned to Kurama and Chiisuteru who were now feet away from each other. " If you two don't mind we like to go home."

Four weeks later

" Hey! Chiisu!" called Hana as she an up the hill where Chiisu sat in front of a grave.

" Hana, hey." Asked Chiisuteru.

"So you're paying your respect." She asked

"Yeah, I heard a lot more about their past from Koenma. They weren't bad brothers. They just were alone and wanted to have something to live for." Chiisu said placing flowers in the stone tablet. "So how are things? Did Shugutenshi leave yet?"

"Yes, he already went back. He was too cute to stay here on earth anyway."

Chiisuteru laughed.

"So how about you princess, what have you been doing now that everything is back to normal."

"Well, I've went back to my parents house and I'm finishing up school."

"Really, is that all?" She asked grinning.

Chiisuteru blushed." No, after she finishes High School I plan to marry her." Said Kurama who happened show up.

Chiisu stood from her spot. "You really mean that? You would want to be with me, and only me."

Kurama came up to her and took her hand. " I want to be with you no matter what."

"You would love me even if I act like a child at times? Would you love me even if I'm stubborn? Would you love me even if I get angry and throw fits? Would you love me even when I get this crazy idea to change me hair pink? Would you love me even if I can't cook? Even if am clumsy? Are can't sing? "

"I'll love you for everything you are, and if it takes me saying it to you, I'll say it everyday. If it takes me showing it to you, all do it all the time. I'll do anything and everything to show you that I care until you believe it yourself."

Chiisu started to cry. Kurama walked up towards her and gave her a hug. Running away from love was all I was doing, but I won't do it again. I'm brave enough now, more so then ever.

_You never thought a young girl's heart could be so difficult. Especially when it comes to finding love._

_THE END_


End file.
